Celle qu'elle est
by clara76120
Summary: Que feriez vous si la que personne dont vous venez de sauver la vie d'une mort certaine était une star mondiale? Ma première fic 'ShizNat évidemment
1. Chapitre 1 Le devoir

**C'est ma première fic' **

**Elle n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec mai hime mais reprend les personnages.**

**Ah et les pensées des personnages sont en italiques**

**Sur se bonne lecture**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre I**

Elle se sentit suivit et regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit personne de suspect alors elle se permit de traverser le pont qui était placé au dessus d'une autoroute.

Cette jeune femme était grande, fine, portait une veste blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux, des grosses lunettes de soleil et une casquette ce qui la rendait irreconnaissable.

Un bruit survint de l'autoroute alors elle regarda par dessus la barrière de protection et sentit une personne se faufiler derrière elle et la pousser par-dessus la barrière.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur de la nuit et aux yeux d'émeraude était accoudée à un bar et écoutait ce qu'un homme lui disait. Elle lui donna une enveloppe et l'homme fit de même puis elle mit l'enveloppe dans son blouson en cuir et partit sans un mot.

Cette femme n'était autre que Kuga Natsuki.

Quand elle atteignit sa ducati, elle l'enfourcha et partit chez elle.

Natsuki vivait dans un petit appartement au 4e étage. Une fois arrivé chez elle, elle se jeta sur son canapé et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

La Sears, toujours la Sears. Ce nom apparaissait à chaque fois dans ses dossiers.

Depuis que l'on avait assassiné sa mère et tenté en même temps de mettre fin à ses jours alors qu'elle était qu'une enfant, Natsuki cherchait la raison de cet acte criminel.

Elle revivait cette scène toute les nuits, sa mère au volant slalomant sur la fine route cherchant à fuir ses agresseurs et Natsuki sur la place arrière avec son chien Duran puis sa mère qui perdit le contrôle du véhicule et qui percuta la barrière de sécurité. Après sa, la voiture chuta de la falaise pou allé dans la mer et pour ne jamais remonté…

Soudain son téléphone sonna et elle le décrocha

« Natsuki c'est Mai, j'ai un petit problème, tu pourrais passer chez moi s'il te plaît ?

- Pff dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré ? soupira Natsuki

- C'est assez long à expliquer en fait…

- OK, j'arrive dans une demi-heure. »

Puis elle raccrocha et Soupira _Qu'est qu'elle a encore fait ?_

Elle sortit de son appartement et alla enfourchée sa Ducati quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus d'essence

_Et merde va falloir y aller à pied_ et elle partit

Sur la route elle réfléchit aux nouvelles informations qu'elle avait mais ca ne l'avançait pas vraiment, elle savait juste que sa mère faisait des choses pas très clair et qu'apparemment elle travaillait dans la Sears pour faire des expériences mais elle n'avait pas la suite et ça l'énerva.

Elle se décida de prendre le bus pour aller chez Mai mais alors qu'elle étai à mi-chemin, elle sentit une personne lui toucher les fesses, on lui faisait à chaque fois le coup alors elle se retourna, lui cola une gifle et lui cria dessus pendant au moins cinq minutes et se décida de sortir au prochain arrêt. Ce que ce genre de chose pouvait l'énerver ! Le bus se stoppa à son grand bonheur et elle sortit décidée de marcher.

Sur le chemin il y avait une grande autoroute qu'elle devait longée et qui était assez fréquenté par les poids lourds, il y avait au dessus de celle-ci un grand pont pour les piétons.

Tout à coup elle entendit un bruit violent et assez fort provenant de l'autoroute. C'était un immense camion qui déboulait sur celle-ci à toute vitesse, toutes les personnes sur le pont s'étaient attroupés contre la barrière de sécurité pour voir ce qui se passait. Et à ce moment là, Natsuki vit quelqu'un parmit tant d'autres qui bascula par-dessus la barrière de sécurité. C'était sur que si cette personne ne mourrait pas à cause de la hauteur du pont par rapport au sol, elle se fera obligatoirement écraser par le camion qui déboulait à toute vitesse.

_ET MERDE !_ A ce moment là, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fonça sur l'autoroute slalomant entre les camions et les voitures qui passaient.

**Laissez des comentaires de façon à me motiver pour écrire la suite !!**


	2. Chapître 2 Le courage

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre II**

Le camion fou n'était vraiment pas loin mais elle s'en fichait. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle sauta sur le capot d'une voiture qui s'était arrêtée de peur de l'écraser et se jeta dans le vide interceptant en plein vol la personne qui tombait et Natsuki se retourna de façon à ce qu'elle tombe sur les fesses, pour ne pas blesser l'inconnu dans ses bras.

Natsuki était plus que certaine d'avoir entendu ses os craquer à la chute mais elle s'en fichait car le camion n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres d'elle et allait les écraser.

Alors elle agrippa l'inconnu par sa longue veste et sauta évitant de justesse le camion qui les frôla à peine une seconde plus tard. Puis elle traîna l'inconnu jusqu'à un recoin peu fréquenté de façon à le protéger des autres voitures et des personnes. Elle entendît des applaudissements venant du pont. Les personnes l'acclamaient pour avoir sauver cette personne. Natsuki ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

D'ailleurs qui était cette personne ? Elle s'autorisa alors un regard et découvrit en fait une magnifique jeune femme évanouit. Son chapeau et ses lunettes avaient du tomber pendant la chute.

Cependant Natsuki ne s'attarda pas trop sur les détails car elle sentit une douleur aiguë à son épaule gauche alors elle l'observa et remarqua que celle-ci avait une drôle de forme, elle avait du se la déboiter quand elle avait intercepté la jeune femme.

Un homme se tenait immobile parmit la foule accumulé sur le pont et jura en silence un gros mot. Il portait des lunettes noirs et un costard cravate noir aussi alors il appela quelqu'un sur son portable.

Natsuki sortit son portable de son bras valide et composa un numéro

« Kaiji ? C'est Natsuki, tu pourrais venir me chercher ?

- Qu'es qui se passe ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, je suis sur la grande autoroute

- Très bien mais ca sera sur ta note »soupira-t-il puis il raccrocha

Natsuki rangea son portable, la douleur était atroce mais il fallait faire avec

10 minutes plus tard, Kaiji était là, c'était un petit homme rond avec de la barbe et des cheveux frisés. Il accourut près de Natsuki dès qu'il l'a vit blessée. Alors il porta l'inconnue et la mis dans son 4X4, Natsuki le suivit et grimpa dedans à son tour.

« Tu veux que je te la remette en place ? dit-il en désignant son épaule du menton

- Je veux bien mais quand on sera chez moi

- Et elle ? Elle me rappelle quelqu'un …dit-il en démarrant la voiture

- Aucune idée, je vais la ramener chez moi et après on verra.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital.

Natsuki ne répondit rien.

Une fois arrivé devant son appartement, Kaiji porta la femme et la posa sur le canapé. Puis il se retourna vers Natsuki et là voyant prendre un torchon et le mettre entre ses dents, il comprit qu'il devait maintenant lui remettre l'épaule en place alors il lui prit le bras malgré ses gémissements de douleur et tira d'un coup sec sans prévenir. Natsuki dût retenir un cri de douleur, une larme perla sur sa joue puis Kanji partit sans un mot.

Natsuki se tenais le bras _Tain ça fait mal ! _

Elle se posa sur son fauteuil et regarda l'inconnue qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé.

Cette jeune femme était plutôt grande et mince, elle avait un magnifique visage et ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que le blé.

C'est vrai que ce visage lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui.

Remarquant que la position de la femme était quelque peu inconfortable elle la porta comme une mariée et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre où elle la posa sur son lit La comparaison l'a fit rougir. Son épaule l'avait un peu lancé mais elle se disait qu'elle survivrait.

Quand elle partit dans sa salle de bain pour se rincer le visage, elle ne s'aperçût pas que deux mirettes rouges/cramoisies s'ouvraient.

**Et voilà la suite !!Jj'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Laissez de nouveaux des com's, ca me ferait plaisir et ça me motiverait pour écrire la suite plus vite, merci d'avance !!**


	3. Chapître 3 La rencontre

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre III**

Elle ouvrit les yeux, était-elle morte ? Non, elle n'était pas non plus à l'hôpital mais alors ou était-elle ?

Elle entendit un bruit d'eau dans la pièce d'à côté. Avaient-ils réussi à la capturer ? C'était trop de question d'un coup, elle allait se lever et partir en courant quand elle aperçut deux émeraudes l'observer. Cette fille était d'une splendeur exceptionnelle.

« Salut, dit la nouvelle venue

- Où suis-je ? demanda l'autre avec un calme assez surprenant par rapport à ca situation

- Chez moi, on peut dire que je t'ai attrapé en plein vol ricana la belle brune

- Qui es-tu ?

- Appelle-moi Natsuki, et toi ?

- Ara Ara, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Natsuki se rapprocha du lit et s'assit dessus de façon à être à côté de l'autre, elle était assez intriguée.

- C'est vrai que tu me dis quelqu'un mais je ne saurais dire qui…

- Tu peux m'appeler Shizuru, mais je préférerais que tu ne cherches pas qui je sui s'il te plaît.

- Ok Shizuru, sinon tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Natsuki

- Non mais … ça te dérangerait que je reste ici un petit moment ? Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment de lieu ou dormir alors …

- Ca…ne me dérange pas hésita Natsuki, mais…

- Je suis si contente s'exclama Shizuru en sautant sur Natsuki et en l'enlacent

Le visage de Natsuki vira au rouge tomate ce qui fit rigoler Shizuru. Cette dernière remarqua que pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnu qu'elle se sentit pour une fois assez bien.

Mais tout à coup, Natsuki se rappela qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose _Merde, Mai_ puis partit en courant en disant à Shizuru à la volé qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose _Ara ara !_

Pendant que Natsuki était partit, Shizuru en profita pour partir à la découverte de l'appartement. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle découvrit du thé. Alors elle s'en servit, s'assit sur le canapé avec sa tasse et alluma la télé. Il y avait un flash spécial sur une star qui avait disparue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette information, apparemment, ils la cherchaient partout mais Shizuru espérait qu'ils ne le trouveront jamais car sinon elle se fera vraiment tuée. C'était une chance que Natsuki passait par là quand on a tentée de mettre fin à ses jours car sinon ils auraient réussi leurs coups. Shizuru savaient que c'était une organisation spéciale qui ne lui voulait surement pas du bien. En fait-elle pensée qu'ils voulaient la tuer car elle avait refusé de leur donner de l'argent il y a longtemps mais ça lui paraissait trop stupide. La Sears, une organisation spéciale qui n'était vraiment pas net.

Son thé finit elle décida de continuer sa visite des lieux. Elle remarqua sur un commode un cadre photo alors elle s'approcha un peu plus et pris le cadre. La photo représentait une petite fille avec un chien et derrière elle…NATSUKI ?? Non, ca devait être sa mère et la petite fille Natsuki. Elle reposa la photo et continua son ascension.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Natsuki arriva enfin chez Mai, essoufflée à en mourir elle ne frappa même pas en rentrant

« Une demi-heure hein ? Entendit Natsuki

- Mai je suis vraiment désolé mais cette fois si j'ai une bonne excuse !

- JE M'EN FOUS ! Cria Mai, Tu as la moindre idée à quel point je vais me faire traiter par mon patron !! J'espère que ton excuse est valable parce que sinon…Mai se mit à rire de façon diabolique se qui fit très peur à Natsuki

- Elle l'est ! Se précipita de répondre Natsuki, en fait y a une fille qui est tombé du pont et j'ai du intervenir et je l'ai ramené chez moi, c'est tout ! Je le promet !!

- Hein ? T'es sérieuse ? Tu t'es pas blessée au moins ?

- T'inquiète pas pour ça mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse à propos d'elle…

- Génial mais tu me raconteras ça plus tard parce que la j'ai pas vraiment le temps tu vois…

- Ah ok j'te laisse alors mais passe à l'appartement parceque c'est vraiment étrange.

- Ouais ouais

Natsuki partit sur ces mots.

**Et voilà ca vous à plût ? Alors laissez moi des com's =D !!! a+**


	4. Chapître 4 Le commencement

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre IV**

Quand Natsuki rentra à son appartement, elle ne vit pas Shizuru _Elle a dut partir, mais qui était-elle ? _Natsuki arrêta ses pensés quand elle aperçut Shizuru dans sa chambre entrain d'examiner le contenu d'une de ses armoires. Elle rougissait légèrement.

-Ca va je te gène pas là ? Shizuru sursauta avec une petite culotte entre les mains

-Ara ara, je me suis dit que j'allais faire une petite visite des lieux puisque j'ai l'intention de rester ici un petit moment… (Silence) …euh Natsuki ? demanda Shizuru qui commençait à avoir peur et qui reposa ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Natsuki inspira le plus d'air possible de façon à lui hurler dessus pendant surement un petit moment mais quelque chose l'en empêcha alors elle se contenta de soupirer, de toute façon elle n'était pas d'humeur à crier. Alors elle s'étala dans le canapé a la grande surprise de Shizuru.

Je ne vais quand même pas tu foutres à la porte ne ? Soupira Natsuki avec un petit sourire

- Je suis si contente ! Shizuru écrasa Natsuki qui en rougissait « qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Cria cette dernière. Y avait pas à dire, Shizuru la trouvait vraiment mignonne quand elle rougissait.

Mais tout bonheur à une fin et puis il ne fallait pas non plus exagéré. Alors Shizuru se releva et proposa à Natsuki si elle voulait du thé. Cette dernière était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne fit même pas de commentaires sur le comment Shizuru savait où se procurer le thé. Natsuki se contenta de refuser et partit dans sa chambre mais …

-Shizuru ? demanda un peu trop gentiment Natsuki pour Shizuru

- Oui ?

- T'ES PAS OBLIGEE DE ME SUIVRE !!! Hurla Natsuki

- Mou je voulais voir ma petite Natsuki dormir et …

Shizuru n'u même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Natsuki claqua la porte de la chambre au nez de Shizuru. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, elle n'allait vraiment pas s'ennuyer !!

Pendant que Natsuki dormait, Shizuru passait le temps sur l'ordinateur. Même sur les sites internet, on parlait de la star disparu. On voyait sur des vidéos d'autres stars qui lui demandaient revenir, qui étaient entrain de pleurer alors que pour Shizuru, ce n'était que des noms attachés à un visage.

Au bout de trois heures à peu près, Natsuki sortit de la chambre avec une mine endormi ce que Shizuru trouva adorable mais elle préféra ne pas faire de commentaires dessus.

Après un petit brin de toilette, Natsuki revint dans le salon ou était Shizuru. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose quand la sonnerie retentit. Natsuki ouvrit la porte.

- Mai ! S'enthousiasma Natsuki, t'en as mis du temps !

- Désolé Natsuki mais mon patron m'a retenu et … ah désolé, je te dérange peut-être ? dit Mai voyant que Natsuki n'était pas seule.

- Non, non, justement tu tombes à pic ! Rentre, je voulais justement te présenter …

- FUJINO SHIZURU ! hurla Mai en montrant du doigt Shizuru. Cette dernière continua de siroter son thé faisant comme ci de rien n'était.

- Hein ?? Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Natsuki complètement largué

- Vous êtes bien Fujino Shizuru, demanda Mai en rentrant dans l'appartement et en ignorant la question de Natsuki

- C'est exact, et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Shizuru toujours aussi calme. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Shizuru avait soudainement un masque d'hypocrisie.

- Appelez moi Mai s'empressa de répondre celle-ci tout en s'approchant de Shizuru

- Euh excusez moi demanda timidement une Natsuki complètement paumé, on peut m'expliquer ?

- Enfin Natsuki tu ne la reconnais pas ? demanda une Mai complètement surprise

- Désolé, soupira Natsuki un peu excédé que son amie savait plus de chose sur Shizuru qu'elle.

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à une Natsuki complètement largué de la conversation.

- Mais c'est la fameuse actrice et de temps en temps mannequin Fujino que tu as là ! Hurla à moitié Mai ahuri du manque de connaissance de son amie

Natsuki réfléchit pendant un instant alors que Mai disait à Shizuru à qu'elle point elle l'adorait etc.

- Oooh ca y est, je me souviens qu'une fois j'ai allumé la télé, et il y avait un film qui y passait et Shizuru était dedans s'exclama Natsuki heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qui la tracassée tant, d'ailleurs je n'y avait rien compris à ce film, il était vachement loufoPFFF, Natsuki venait de prendre un méchant coup de coude de la part de Mai qui ne supportait point que l'on insulte son idole.

- MAI ! Gronda Natsuki

- Sinon Mlle Fujino que faites vous dans cet appartement légèrement bordélique ? Demanda une Mai soudainement gentille, ce n'est pas vraiment votre place ici !

-Disons que je me suis légèrement invité ici et cet endroit me convient parfaitement, rajouta Shizuru qui n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux de sa tasse. D'ailleurs si vous pouviez ne pas dire que je suis en ce moment ici, je vous en serai fort reconnaissante.

- Bien sur Mlle Fujino

- Maintenant si vous pouviez nous laissé 'il vous plaît, je crois qu' j'ai certainement des choses à dire à Natsuki.

- Oh oui, comme vous voudrez sur ces mots elle partit avec un grand sourire.

Après cela, un grand silence régna puis un soupir de la part de Natsuki_ On ne peut rien y faire de toute façon_

Shizuru eut peur. Peur que Natsuki la fui, peur que Natsuki la rejette pour ne pas avoir d'ennuie ou pire, qu'elle fasse comme cette Mai ou bien tous les autres, comme tous ses fayots. _Que penses-tu de moi maintenant Natsuki ? Parle-moi._ Etrangement elle se sentait bien avec Natsuki bien qu'elles ne se connaissent que depuis un jour. Mais un bâillement interrompit ses pensées. Alors elle décrocha enfin son regard de sa tasse et observa Natsuki baillé. Shizuru aussi commençai à être fatiguée.

-Je crois qu'on va aller se coucher dit Natsuki.

Au grand plaisir de Shizuru, Natsuki resta la même, elle était vraiment une femme intéressante.

- Ara ara, mais Natsuki vient juste de finir sa sieste dit-elle en riant faisant tomber son masque au grand plaisir de Natsuki. D'ailleurs, cette dernière faisait une moue boudeuse à cause de la réponse de son amie.

- Désolée répondit Natsuki en posant une couverture et un oreiller sur le canaper.

Puis Natsuki ouvrit alors son armoire et donna à Shizuru une chemise de nuit et elle en prit une autre pour elle puis elles se changèrent chacune de leurs côtés car apparemment, Natsuki était très pudique.

Natsuki souhaita alors bonne nuit à sa squateuse quand soudain cette dernière lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue ce qui fit rougir Natsuki

- Ara ? Natsuki rougit comme un petit chiot ? s'enthousiasma Shizuru

- Je ne suis pas un chiot ! répliqua Natsuki plus rougissante que jamais et qui alla dans sa chambre plus rougissante que jamais.

- Louveteau alors ? Oui ca sera parfait, se réjouissa Shizuru toute seule dans son coin

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Mouahahahaha j'ai enfin fait une longue suite alors laissez des com's parce que j'y ai passé plusieurs heures rien que pour vous !!!**


	5. Chapitre 5 La peur

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre V**

Quand Shizuru se réveilla, elle regarda côté d'elle mais ne vit personne, _presser hein ? _

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Shizuru «squattait »l'appartement de Natsuki. D'ailleurs cette dernière n'était pas restée longtemps à l'appartement suite à un appel qu'elle avait reçu le lendemain de leurs rencontres et depuis, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée ce qui inquiétait Shizuru. La sonnerie de l'appartement se fit entendre et en ce moment il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait rendre visite si tôt le matin.

Shizuru se leva alors de son lit, mis un peignoir et partit ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour Mai

- Bonjour Shizuru, oh, euh je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda l'autre qui venait de se rendre compte que Shizuru était encore en pyjama.

- Mais non voyons entrée répondit Shizuru. Sur ce Mai entra avec pleins de sacs contenant des victuailles et des vêtements neufs pour Shizuru.

- Je vous ai rapportée tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

- Merci beaucoup Mai, que ferais-je sans vous !

- N'exagérée pas, répondit-elle en rougissant et en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Euh, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose depuis longtemps…dit Mai en rougissant

- Oui ? demanda Shizuru

- Un autographe s'il vous plaît ! demanda Mai en sortant une feuille et une stylo -…-

Shizuru le lui signa et prit un air sérieux

- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Shizuru qui à son tour se posa sur le fauteuil

- Bien sur ! répondit Mai contente de pouvoir à nouveau aider son idole

- Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas vu mon hôte préférée ! Pouvez vous m'expliquée ?

- Oh ! Euh… je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire… Mai avait le ton qui montrait qu'elle allait le dire même si elle disait le contraire ce qui irrita Shizuru mais elle le cacha derrière son masque.

- Dites moi tout demanda une Shizuru intriguée

- En fait, moi-même je ne sais pas grand-chose de Natsuki, murmura Mai, je sais qu'elle a perdu sa mère quand elle était une enfant et vu comment elle parlait de son père, il n'a pas du la recueillir. En ce moment elle doit encore être entrain d'enquêter sur la mort de sa mère. Depuis plusieurs années, c'est son passe temps favori, elle a même arrêtée ses études juste pour y passé plus de temps. Franchement, c'est un miracle que j'ai pu garder des relations avec elle.

Un silence pesa maintenant dans la pièce. Shizuru se trouvait gêné de cette question, heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas demandé à Natsuki directement.

- Mais c'est vrai que d'habitude elle ne part pas aussi longtemps dit Mai sur un ton inquiétée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shizuru partit prendre une douche, s'habiller… pendant que Mai rangeait les courses et plaça les vêtements neufs dans une des armoires de Natsuki.

Une fois que toute les deux avaient fini, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien et se dirent au revoir.

Shizuru commençait à en avoir marre de rester cloîtrer dans cet appartement, elle voulait sortir et prendre l'air mais elle savait que si elle sortait, elle serait accablée par une foule. Du coup elle s'ennuyait à mourir._ Natsuki où es-tu ?_

A ce moment-là, elle entendit le son de la clé qui tournait dans le verrou alors elle se précipita devant la porte et vit Natsuki dans un sale état. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés à certain endroit, elle était assez sale et elle était à moitié pliée en deux avec son bras replié sur son ventre.

- Natsuki ! Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Shizuru, attends je vais t'aider.

Shizuru aida Natsuki en la soutenant par la taille et l'emmena dans la chambre pour finalement la coucher sur le lit. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle découvrit avec terreur que ces mains était trempés de sang. Alors voyant que Natsuki se tenait le ventre, elle lui souleva son t-shirt et découvrit avec horreur une plaie qui longeait le côté droit de son ventre.

- J'appelle le samu s'empressa de Dire une Shizuru complètement affolée.

Mais au moment ou elle allait partir pour appeler une ambulance, Natsuki attrapa la main de Shizuru ce qui surpris cette dernière.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, dit Natsuki dans un souffle

- Mais enfin ne soit pas stupide Nats… cria Shizuru mais Natsuki la coupa dans sa phrase.

- Par pitié Shizuru, je ne peux pas y aller

Shizuru l'observa quelques secondes. Si Natsuki ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Elle allait devoir la soigner seule

A ce moment, Natsuki ne put retenir plus longtemps un gémissement de douleur ce qui alarma Shizuru qui chercha **0** son portable, elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider et qui n'habitait pas très loin.

- Nao ? C'est Shizuru, vite je suis dans un appartement au ****** (dsl j'ai la flemme de trouver un nom) vite viens avec du matériel de médecine, mon amie est très blessée !! cria à moitié Shizuru

- Hein ? Attends SHIZURU ! Répondit une Nao paumé mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions que Shizuru avait raccrochée.

Natsuki avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il fallait faire vite.

Pendant l'attente, Shizuru avait bandé comme elle pouvait la plaie mais ca ne suffisait pas.

Heureusement, Nao avait fait vite et frappée à la porte alors Shizuru quitta Natsuki et couru ouvrir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit une jeune femme qui portait des lunettes noires, et un chapeau. Elle avait avec elle du matériel médical.

-Shizuru qu'es-ce que tu… elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shizuru l'emmena dans la chambre de la malade.

Quand Nao découvrit la malade, elle se demanda dans quoi elle s'était fourré mais de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix alors elle sortit son matériel et donna un anesthésiant à Natsuki ce qui la fit s'endormir.

Une vive brulure au visage fit revenir Natsuki à elle. Elle se sentit très faible et ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour se retrouver face à une paire d'yeux couleurs pourpre.

Elle entendit une voix lointaine l'appeler.

-Natsuki ? Natsuki ? Natsuki ! hurla Shizuru pour que son amie revienne complètement à elle.

- Shizuru ? murmura Natsuki. Sa gorge était très sèche

- C'était juste ! Dit Nao en bandant des blessures superficielles.

Nao était une assez belle femme aux yeux d'un vert pâles et aux cheveux rouges feu. Surement une autre star se dit Natsuki.

Une fois que Nao avait fini de soigner Natsuki, elle prit la parole :

- Je peux te parler Shizuru ? Il me semble que j'ai le droit à quelques explications, poursuivie Nao en vidant une dernière fois une bassine pleine de sang, puis partit de la chambre pour aller s'asseoir au salon suivit de près par Shizuru qui s'assit sur le canapé à son tour.

- Alors ? Demanda Nao, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as disparue et qui est cette bombe ? Ricana Nao

- C'est assez long à expliquer, s'expliqua Shizuru qui avait déjà remis son masque

- Accouche !

- En fait, depuis plusieurs mois, une organisation me menace car je refuse de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, depuis ils ont tentés de me tuer à plusieurs reprises et au moment ou ils allaient réussir, Natsuki est intervenu et m'a sauvé. Voilà pourquoi je préfère ne pas me montrer, s'ils me retrouvent ça sera bel et bien fini. Et quand à Natsuki, elle m'a recueillie mais pour son état, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

- Je vois. Il vaut mieux que tout cela ne s'ébruite pas trop. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien aux autres. Répondit Nao sérieuse puis reprenant un peu d'humour, entre star on peut se faire confiance non ?

C'est vrai que Nao était un célèbre mannequin, mais avant de l'être, elle était infirmière.

Le téléphone de Nao sonna ce qui interrompit la discussion. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussions, elle raccrocha et dit à Shizuru qu'elle devait partir mais que si Natsuki avait un problème, qu'elle l'appelle. Sur ce, elle remit son « déguisement » pour ne pas se faire reconnaître par la foule et partit.

Alors Shizuru ne tint plus et s'endormit sur le canapé.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Et voilà la suite (toujours longue mwahahahaha)****. Par contre, moi-même j'ai trouvé que certaines choses étaient étranges dans le chapitre 4 et je m'en excuse d'ailleurs j'y ai donc fait quelques modifications alors relisez le ! **


	6. Chapitre 6 Ce qu'il s'est passé

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre VI**

Le portable de Natsuki se mit à sonner ce qui la réveilla à son grand malheur. Alors elle se redressa pour prendre son portable et c'est à ce moment que Natsuki sentit une violente brûlure au niveau de son bas ventre. Elle ne put alors retenir un gémissement de douleur. Apparemment, les antidouleurs commençaient à ne plus marcher. _Si je les retrouves, je les tues ! _

Flash-back :

Natsuki se trouvaient devant un entrepôt désaffecté, arme à la main. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle avait enquêtée sans se reposer suite à un appel de Kaiji. Ce dernier lui avait appris qu'un certain John Smith pouvait avoir des informations au sujet de sa mère. Mais Kaiji n'avait pas pu le localiser. Mais s'était de l'histoire ancienne. Elle avait enfin trouvé la bonne information.

Natsuki entreprit alors de rentrer par les tuyaux d'aérations. Elle rampa pendant un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime que le secteur était assez désert. Alors elle sortit des conduits en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Même dans cette zone censée être déserte, il y avait des hommes en costumes armés qui passaient dans les couloirs blancs. Natsuki se faufila, évitant les caméras et les hommes de gardes (pour la simplicité de l'histoire, je les appellerais des « gardes ».). Pendant sa marche (légèrement à l'aveuglette car elle ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle porte prendre), elle ouvrit une porte au hasard. Il y avait pleins d'ordinateurs, c'était sûrement là qu'étaient entreposé les informations, alors elle s'assit en face d'un et découvrit avec malheur qu'il fallait un mot de passe alors elle préféra ne pas insister de peur qu'il y ait un dispositif avec une alarme. Elle se redressa et se décida à partir, Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il y avait un code à faire.

Soudain, l'alarme se mit à sonner à la grande surprise de Natsuki qui se mit automatiquement à courir sous les cris des gardes. Elle tourna au coin d'un mur mais elle fit rapidement demi-tour car elle avait été accueillie par une criblée de balles. Elle devait les semer et trouver une porte. C'est à ce moment que son corps avait du faiblir et qu'elle manqua de chuter. Non, il ne fallait pas tomber alors avec ses mains elle se redressa comme elle pouvait et continua sa course effréné. _Je ne mourrais pas comme ça, JAMAIS !_

Au loin elle vit enfin une porte, il y avait une chance sur deux que ce soit la bonne. Alors elle remarque qu'il y avait un extincteur pas très loin, s'était sa chance. Elle prit le prochain virage et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et attendre les gardes qui ne tardaient pas à arriver. Dès qu'elle estima qu'ils étaient assez proches, elle sauta en travers de leurs chemin et tira dans l'extincteur ce qui dégagea un nuage de fumée de façon à aveuglir les gardes.

Puis elle se mit à courir vers la porte malgré la pluie de balles qui était tiré à l'aveuglette. Elle sentit comme une brûlure au niveau de l'épaule ce qui manqua de la faire trébucher à nouveau mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser. Enfin elle atteignit la porte et la referma soigneusement.

- Je vous attendais Kuga entendit-elle derrière son dos, elle se retourna et découvrit un homme

- Smith dit-elle sans hésitation

- Comme vous ressemblez à votre mère ! C'est fou ! s'exclama Smith

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! cria Natsuki en se tenant l'épaule, apparemment la balle ne l'avait que frôlée.

- Laissez moi deviner alors, je suppose que vous attendez de moi que je vous dévoile tous ce que je sais sur votre mère n'est ce pas ? Et que je vous laisse gentiment partir dit-il en ricanant

- Comment savez vous que... demanda Natsuki mais elle fut interrompu par Smith

- Je vous propose un marché. Je vous dis tout ce que je sais sur la Sears et votre mère, et vous en échange, vous me dites ou je peux trouver Fujino Shizuru. Et ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle.

Natsuki réfléchit un moment pour finalement demander

- Pourquoi cet acharnement envers elle ? Je ne vous dirai rien tant que vous ne m'auriez pas expliquez.

Pendant que Smith s'expliquait, Natsuki se glissa par réflexe près de la sortie de secours.

Smith soupira

- Disons que j'ai hum j'ai certaines choses à régler avec son père. Dit-il hésitant

Natsuki réfléchit quelques seconds et comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Vous êtes vraiment méprisant, dit Natsuki avec un ton de dégout, vous voulez prendre sa fille en otage pour régler vos comptes.

Soudain Smith se mit à rire

- Je suis juste un homme qui n'aime pas perdre, tout comme vous, expliqua t-il. Je suppose que vous n'allez pas me donner d'informations n'est-ce pas ? Smith claqua alors des doigts et un homme qui portait un masque noir et des habits noirs surgit de derrière Natsuki avec un sabre dans les mains. Et comme si que ça ne suffisait pas, les gardes arrivaient.

Alors elle ouvrit la porte de secours qui menait directement dehors. Il y avait une forêt juste en face d'elle ou était garé sa moto, s'était maintenant ou jamais. Alors elle se mit à courir comme jamais auparavant. Bien sur, les gardes se précipita sur elle accompagné du « ninja ». Alors elle prit tout en courant la bombe lacrymogène qu'elle avait emporté et qui était attachés à sa ceinture et la lança derrière elle car en ce moment, elle était une cible facile pour les armes.

Au bout de 5 minutes de courses, elle était dans la forêt près de sa moto. Mais elle entendit un bruit derrière elle alors elle se retourna arme à la main et elle sentit une vive douleur sur le coté droit de son ventre. Un coup de feu se fit entendre. Elle avait réussi à éviter de justesse le coup fatal et avait tiré par réflexes. L'homme tomba alors, raide mort.

Natsuki déchira la veste de l'homme et l'utilisa pour compresser la plaie. Puis elle rentra chez elle en moto sachant que Shizuru s'y trouvait. Quand elle était tombée dans les bras de Shizuru, elle était déjà à peine consciente. Heureusement que la forêt n'était pas vraiment loin de chez elle.

Fin du Flash-back

Natsuki dans un effort surhumain attrapa le portable et regarda qui pouvait l'appeler. Quand elle découvrit le nom, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une bouffée de colère et de rage et son état n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alors elle balança le portable contre le mur ce qui le fit exploser. Au moins « il » ne l'appellerait plus.

Le bruit du téléphone explosé réveilla Shizuru. Alors elle se précipita dans la chambre pour voir ce qui n'allait pas et c'est là qu'elle découvrit les « restes » du téléphone.

- Natsuki ? Demanda Shizuru qui ne comprenait pas ce geste

Natsuki ne répondit pas car elle n'avait pas le courage de lui dire et en plus, elle souffrait trop. Shizuru regarda alors Natsuki et découvrit qu'elle grimaçait beaucoup alors elle chercha des antis douleurs et lui en administra.

- Merci Shizuru, murmura Natsuki

- Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais puis-je savoir pourquoi as-tu fait ce geste ? demanda Shizuru toujours aussi calme

Natsuki réfléchit à sa réponse

- Disons que c'est la personne avec qui je ne veux absolument pas parler, dit Natsuki dans un souffle à cause de la douleur qui commençait légèrement à diminué.

Shizuru se disait qu'elle questionnerait Natsuki plus tard et lui ramena un verre d'eau que Natsuki s'empressa de boire.

- Shizuru, il faut que je te parle d'un truc sérieux. Balança Natsuki plus sérieuse que jamais. Apparemment, sa douleur avait disparu.

- Ara ? C'est si soudain ! Se moqua Shizuru

- Je suis sérieuse Shizuru ! Grogna Natsuki qui essaya de se redresser mais elle sentit une violente brulure au niveau de son ventre ce qui la fit gémir de douleur. Shizuru réagit.

- Ne bouge pas Natsuki ! Ca fait à peine un jour que Nao t'a recoud ! s'exclama Shizuru

Natsuki se recoucha et attendu quelques minutes sous le regard attentifs de Shizuru, avant de reprendre.

- Je…je crois que tu es en danger, dit Natsuki avec un ton assez lugubre

Shizuru fut surprise que son amie lui annonce cela même si elle le savait déjà.

- Je le sais, annonça simplement Shizuru, mais je suis flattée que tu t'inquiètes pour moi !

- Et tu ne m'a rien dit ? S'énerva Natsuki

Shizuru était surprise de l'énervement de Natsuki. Elle pensait que cette dernière l'avait déjà remarqué.

- Depuis plusieurs mois, une organisation nommé Sears je crois me menace et à même essayé de me tuer mais j'ai du mal à comprendre la raison, c'est peut-être à cause de…

- De ton père. Coupa Natsuki.

Shizuru était bouche bée jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir cette réponse. Voyant sa surprise, Natsuki s'expliqua

- Quand j'étais là bas, j'ai rencontré un homme, il disait qu'il te voulait et grâce à certaines infos, j'ai pu en conclure qu'il te voulait en otage. Apparemment, il aurait des comptes à régler avec ton père.

Shizuru était touché que Natsuki ait essayé de l'aider et lui ait donné cette information mais…

- Je...je sais à propos de ta mère, annonça Shizuru complètement gênée, Mai m'a tout raconté, excuse moi, j'ai, j'ai été trop curieuse. Bafouilla Shizuru avant de sortit de la pièce, elle se sentait honteuse.

Quand à Natsuki, elle réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait à la Sears.

Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas que l'on sache où elle vivait et Mai était quelqu'un de confiance.

Etrangement, le fait que Shizuru sache pour sa mère ne la dérangeait pas.

Mais Natsuki arrêta vite ses pensées car elle s'endormit.

**Et voilà un peu d'action ! Il y a de grandes chances pour que la suite n'arrive pas aussi rapidement que les autres car je reprends les cours ! =s Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrêterais pas !! Sur ce laissez des com's !! **


	7. Chapitre 7 L'attirance

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre VII**

Cela faisait déjà depuis plusieurs jours que Shizuru ne parlait plus à Natsuki. Elle se contentait juste de lui ramener de quoi manger et elle partait presque aussitôt. Mais Natsuki avait remarqué que chaque matin, ces pansements étaient propres. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne savait pas comment réagir face au comportement de sa colocataire. C'était comme avec Mai, quand celle-ci la harcelait de questions pour savoir des choses sur la famille de Natsuki. A un moment, Natsuki avait craquée et lui avait dit pour ses parents. Mai avait réagit exactement comme Shizuru. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour que tout redevienne à la normale. Natsuki soupira. Elle en avait assez de cette situation. De plus ces blessures ne se guérissaient pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu, donc elle ne pouvait pas sortir du lit. 2ème soupir. Il fallait qu'elles se parlent. Dans peu de temps normalement, Shizuru devait lui ramener son plateau.

En effet, environ quinze minutes plus tard, Shizuru était dans l'encadrement de la pièce avec son plateau. Alors elle le posa sur la table de chevet et allait partit quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui tenir sa manche de kimono. Alors elle se retourna.

- Natsuki ? demanda Shizuru interloquée par le comportement de son amie

Cette dernière resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes cherchant les mots à dire sans relâcher la manche de Shizuru

- C'est bon Shizuru...murmura Natsuki, pas besoin de…d'être gênée ou je ne sais quoi pour ce genre de choses, tu sais…ça fait déjà longtemps que ça s'est passé. Continua-t-elle en regardant Shizuru dans les yeux. Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout allait bien mais quelque chose la retenait.

- Merci Natsuki, dit Shizuru avec un sourire sincère, un sourire qui avait manqué à Natsuki. Et sur ce, Shizuru partit mais cette fois ci avec l'esprit calmé.

Natsuki avala rapidement son repas. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle voulait sortir, elle devait sortir, les loups ne restent jamais enfermées, ils préfèrent courir.

Alors Natsuki se redressa légèrement, sa blessure la lançait encore mais elle devrait pouvoir supporter ça alors doucement, elle glissa ses jambes hors du lit et se redressa, prenant appui sur le mur. _C'est pas une coupure un peu profonde qui va m'empêcher de vivre_, elle ricana intérieurement puis légèrement pliée en deux, elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain qui était reliée à la chambre pour se faire un brin de toilette. Puis une fois qu'elle était propre et habillée correctement, elle alla rejoindre Shizuru au salon. Cette dernière était assisse sur le canapé et sirotait tranquillement son thé devant la télé. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand elle aperçut quelqu'un se pencher à côté d'elle.

- Yo ! dit Natsuki avec un grand sourire

- Natsuki ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais rester coucher tu sais ? Et si tes blessures se rouvraient ? As-tu… S'exclama Shizuru étonnée de voir Natsuki ici mais elle se fit couper pas cette dernière

- Du calme Shizuru ! Dit Natsuki qui s'assit à côté de l'étonnée. Une question à la fois ! Je vais beaucoup mieux ! Mais voyant que Shizuru la regardait avec un regard pas dupe, elle continua, Désolée mais je ne peux pas rester dans ma chambre plus longtemps. Cette fois ci ce fut Shizuru qui soupira à la grande surprise de Natsuki. Elle aussi elle voulait sortir mais pas en étant assaillit de toute part par des fans en folie mais elle s'arrêta vite dans ses pensées quand elle sentit un poids sur son épaule, Natsuki s'était endormie et avait glissée sur son épaule. Shizuru observa le visage de la louve et ne put s'empêcher de rougir, elle était tellement belle, alors elle éteint la télé et observa Natsuki. Petit à petit, ses paupières se fermèrent alors elle posa sa tête sur celle de Natsuki et s'endormit à son tour.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Les rayons de soleil du petit matin réveillèrent Natsuki. Elle sentait comme une sorte de poids sur sa tête alors elle redressa celle-ci pour apercevoir dans quelle position elles étaient, c'était assez gênant mais Natsuki ne se défit pas. Elle ne bougea pas et comptait rester dans cette position qui n'était pas si inconfortable mai elle entendit un grognement venant de son ventre ce qui réveilla Shizuru. De gêne, Natsuki se leva, faisant tomber Shizuru sur le canapé.

- Ara ara, soupira Shizuru d'une voix encore endormie. Elle voulait taquiner Natsuki un peu mais cette dernière était déjà partit. Alors Shizuru décida d'aller faire un petit déjeuner, quand elles eut finit de manger, Natsuki alla devant l'ordinateur. Shizuru la rejoignit et pour la taquiner un peu, elle encercla ses épaules de ses bras et se colla un peu à elle. A sa grande surprise, Natsuki ne se défit pas de l'étreinte. Il semblerait que la louve était de très bonne humeur !

- Tu sais Shizuru, tu devrais peut-être donner de tes nouvelles avant qu'ils appellent l'armée !

- Tu crois ?

Et c'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard une vidéo était diffusée partout sur la toile montrant une Shizuru en parfaite santé qui demandait à ce qu'on ne la cherche plus, qu'elle faisait une pause.

Plusieurs jours après ça, Natsuki avait attendu d'être en assez bon état pour proposer quelque chose à Shizuru

- Shizuru, ça te dit de sortir ? Demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire, elle savait parfaitement que cette dernière n'attendait que ça

- Mais pour allez où ? Demanda Shizuru qui était tentée par cette idée.

- C'est un secret, dit-elle avec un sourire sur d'elle qui ne déplut pas à Shizuru. Sur ce, Natsuki et Shizuru partirent de l'appartement pour aller au garage. Natsuki et Shizuru portaient toutes les deux un jean, des baskets et un pull. Natsuki s'était attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval. Shizuru, elle portait des lunettes de soleil, ces yeux étaient bien trop reconnaissants. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la moto, Natsuki tendit son casque à Shizuru.

- Ara ? Et Natsuki ? Demanda Shizuru en enfilant le casque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude et de toute façon je ne vais pas aller vite. Répondit celle-ci avec son fameux sourire au coin irrésistible.

C'est ainsi qu'elles partirent en moto. Shizuru s'agrippait au corps élancé de la motarde. D'ailleurs Shizuru ne savait pas ou on l'emmenait.

Une fois arrivée à destinations, elles descendirent du destrier mécanique et observèrent les environs. Elles étaient sur une toute petite plage déserte qui se situait au dessous des falaises.

- C'est vraiment…magnifique murmura Shizuru ébahit par la beauté des lieux.

Natsuki se contenta de sourire face à l'ébahissement de son amie

- Disons que c'est mon « jardin secret », c'est là que je passais la plupart de mon temps quand j'étais ado, mais je reviens souvent ici pour me changer les idées.

Shizuru avalait toutes les paroles de Natsuki.

- C'est…, Natsuki hésita à continuer mais de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre, c'est aussi là que j'ai passé mon deuil et que je me recueille, Shizuru la regarda surprise de cette déclaration, puis Natsuki lui montra le haut de la falaise, ou il y avait des barrières de sécurité. C'est là que l'accident c'est produit, ensuite, on a coulé.

Le regard de Natsuki était comme ailleurs, Shizuru ne put alors se retenir plus longtemps et prit Natsuki dans se bras. Elles restèrent comme ça quelques minutes mais Natsuki se sépara de Shizuru et s'assit au bord de la plage. Shizuru la rejoint et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Natsuki avait crée une bonne distance entre elle et la mer.

- Natsuki aurai-t-elle peur de l'eau ? Demanda Shizuru en s'asseyant à côté de Natsuki

Natsuki soupira

- On ne peut rien te cacher hein ? Ricana Natsuki

Alors Shizuru posa sa main sur celle de Natsuki. Celle-ci d'abord surprise par le contact s'habitua rapidement et au bout de quelques secondes, elles étaient main dans la main. Puis Shizuru posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Natsuki admirant le coucher du soleil.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Et voilà ce chapitre pour la rentrée.**

**Merci Solene Kuga et ****parodyxofxlife** **pour vos correction, j'espère que cette fois ce chapitre sera à la hauteur**. **Alors les com's seraient les bienvenus !!**


	8. Chapitre 8 L'amour

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre VIII**

Une fois rentrées à l'appartement, Shizuru partit faire du thé pendant que Natsuki s'assit sur une chaise. Elle observait le ciel par la fenêtre.

Quand Shizuru se retourna, elle vit Natsuki, le visage éclairé par un rayon de soleil, la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte envoyait une douce brise dans l'appartement, ce qui faisait légèrement bouger ses cheveux. A ce moment là, le cœur de Shizuru battait à tout rompre mais elle se retourna bien vite, troublée par ses sentiments et alla se rincer le visage dans la salle de bain. Natsuki avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son amie et était partit la rejoindre.

- Shizuru ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda une Natsuki inquiète.

Shizuru se sécha rapidement le visage avec une serviette.

- Ara ? Natsuki s'inquiète pour moi ?

- Bien sur que je m'inquiète, après tout je…Mais Natsuki s'arrêta quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle allait dire. Alors plus rouge que jamais, Natsuki partit dans sa chambre sous les rires de Shizuru. Alors cette dernière alla rejoindre Natsuki qui était assise sur le bord de son lit et qui boudait.

- Mon louveteau boude ? demanda Shizuru amusée par le comportement de Natsuki.

Shizuru s'assit à côté de cette dernière et la regarda. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard intriguée de Natsuki._ Elle est…magnifique._ Pensa Shizuru.

- Na-tsu-ki ? Susurra sensuellement Shizuru. Alors Natsuki tourna la tête vers Shizuru rougissante et sans comprendre pourquoi, des lèvres douces étaient posées sur les siennes. Alors Natsuki se retira lentement de l'embrassade, fixant les yeux cramoisis afin d'avoir une explication. Apparemment, Shizuru ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et se sentit embarrassée.

Le cœur de Natsuki battait la chamade et pour une raison inconnue, elle se sentait bien et guidée par ses instincts, elle attrapa le cou de Shizuru, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa à son tour. Le baiser chaste à ses débuts devint vite fougueux. Natsuki gémit et Shizuru en profita pour pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Alors Shizuru poussa la louve sur le lit et se coucha sur elle, Natsuki se redressa pour renouveler le contact. Ce soir là, nos deux héroïnes se découvrirent l'une et l'autre et découvrirent ce qu'étais le mot amour.

Lorsque Natsuki se réveilla, elle eut le bonheur de sentir un corps nus et chaud sérés contre le sien qui avait la même tenue. Alors Natsuki se redressa légèrement et admira le visage angélique endormis de sa compagne qui n'était pas si endormis que ça car ces yeux s'ouvrirent lentement.

-Ara ? Mon louveteau est bien matinal ce matin dit Shizuru avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et une petite voix encore endormies.

Natsuki sourit à son tour et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Puis elle sortit du lit, attrapa quelques vêtements et partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Shizuru la regarda partir _Tentant, très tentant_. Et sur ses pensés légèrement perverses, elle rejoignit Natsuki.

Le nouveau portable de Natsuki sonna. Alors cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de penser que celui qui osait interrompre son câlin avec Shizuru sur le canapé allait passé un sale quart d'heure. En effet, cette dernière était allongée entre les jambes de Shizuru qui la câlinait. Alors elle décrocha sans même regarder le nom et entendit une voix masculine.

- Natsuki ?

Alors Natsuki eut une bouffée de colère, se releva, laissant Shizuru sur place et partit dans la chambre.

- Qu'es que tu me veux demanda-t-elle d'une une voix agressive.

- Voilà comment tu parles à ton père ? dit-il d'une voix ironisante

- Tu as 20 secondes pour me dire ce que tu veux, répondit-elle toujours aussi amicale

Shizuru rejoignit Natsuki inquiète de l'état de son amie. Cette dernière l'ignora

- Une fille ne devrait pas… continua-t-il sur la même lancé, il avait un ton plus que moquant mais il se fut interrompre

- La ferme, tu n'es pas mon père et tu ne le seras jamais ! Hurla-t-elle plus rageuse que jamais.

Shizuru comprit alors pourquoi son amie était comme ça, Mai lui en avait déjà parlé.

- Tu es à sec ma fille, alors je pense que tu devrais être respectueuse.

Natsuki ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se souvenait que quand elle était partie chercher de l'argent, on avait refusé sa carte mais c'était impossible, elle avait l'héritage de sa mère. A moins qu'il…

Elle arrêta ses pensées quand elle entendit un rire au bout du fil.

- Tu as tout compris ma p'tite ! Il pouffa de rire. Alors sois gent…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, qu'elle coupa son portable, elle était choquée, comment avait-il pu ? Une nouvelle vague de colère et de haine s'abattit sur elle et inconsciemment, elle frappa de toutes ses forces le mur de son poing, pourquoi dès qu'elle avait un moment de paix fallait-il qu'il la gâche ?, pourquoi ? A ce moment ses forces la perdirent, et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. Shizuru elle était terrifié de voir Natsuki dans cet état, alors instinctivement, elle prit Natsuki dans ses bras « Calme-toi Natsuki » dit-elle avec un ton sévère. Elles restèrent quelques instants dans cette position sans que l'une n'ose briser le silence. Puis, Shizuru se redressa et attrapa le poing de Natsuki et vit qu'il était en sang. Alors elle traina Natsuki qui préférait rester silencieuse dans la salle de bain et nettoya la blessure. Une fois son poing bandé, elle regarda Natsuki dans les yeux

- Je peux avoir une explication ?

Natsuki réfléchit mais céda vite.

- Ce connard vient de me ruiner, murmura-t-elle

- C'est si grave que ça ? S'inquiéta Shizuru

- Disons que j'ai des dettes et que…

C'est vrai que Natsuki n'avait pas payée ses informateurs et ils n'allaient pas tarder de débarquer, en plus, elle était si près du but pour sa mère. Et tout ça, Shizuru l'avait compris alors elle prit le menton de Natsuki, le releva et dit « Garde la tête haute, tu n'as pas fais ça pour rien je te le promets parce que je t'aime ».

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Et sur ce, elle l'embrassa

C'est vrai, il y avait toujours un espoir, rien n'était perdu, au contraire, c'était là que tout allait se jouer. On peux faire tout ce a quoi on tient très fort.

**Tadam ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je pense qu'il va bientôt y avoir de l'action mais je vous dis rien de plus ;)**

**P-S : Ce n'est pas en me faisant corriger que je m'améliorais mais merci quand même**


	9. Chapitre 9 La course poursuite

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre IX**

- Hors de question ! hurla Natsuki

- Comme si que tu avais le choix, soupira une Shizuru aussi excédée que son amie

- Je ne t'utiliserais pas, c'est non répliqua l'autre, c'est vrai qu'elles ne sortaient pas ensemble pour ca.

Shizuru observa attentivement Natsuki et ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de prendre cette dernière dans ses bras qui ne manquait pas d'être surprise. C'est vrai qu'elles n'avaient plus le choix, les informateurs allaient bientôt débarquer avec toute leur petite troupe et ils ne manqueraient pas d'informer la Sears sur l'endroit ou elles logeaient. Shizuru était obligé de payer.

- Je comprends ton point de vue Natsuki, et je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres, à courir après mon argent mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Natsuki resserra l'étreinte et soupira de frustration. C'est vrai qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix. Son portable sonna ce qui interrompit ses pensés. Alors elle se défit de l'étreinte de Shizuru et regarda qui l'appelait, c'était Kaiji.

- Natsuki ? C'est grave ! , dit-il. Le ton de sa voie indiquait clairement qu'il était paniqué.

- Calme-toi Kaiji et explique-moi. Demanda Natsuki sous le regard inquiet de Shizuru

- C'est la Sears, j'ai réussi à infiltré un de leurs ordinateur et…et il…, bégaya-t-il toujours aussi paniqué

- Quoi ?

- Ils ont ton adresse, tes coordonnés, ton téléphone fixe est sur écoute et apparemment, ils ne vont pas tarder à débarquer. Natsuki raccrocha son portable soudainement paniqué, à son tour et dans une espèce de transe.

- Qu'es qu'il se passe Natsuki ? Demanda Shizuru qui ne comprenait pas cette panique.

Alors Natsuki sortit de sa transe et regarda Shizuru puis elle se mit à courir dans son appartement cherchant un sac pour y mettre quelques affaires

- Prends toutes les affaires dont tu as besoin et mets les dans ce sac hurla Natsuki en jetant un sac à dos à Shizuru, et voyant son manque de réaction, elle lui hurla un grouille-toi.

Alors Shizuru comprit que s'était grave et prit quelques vêtements à l'arrache à elle et à Natsuki et les balança dans le sac. Natsuki revint près d'elle avec des armes dans ses mains à la grande stupeur de Shizuru.

- Change-toi, dépêche toi commanda Natsuki à Shizuru qui était habillé d'un simple kimono alors que Natsuki était en jean, t-shirt et baskets. Alors Shizuru courut dans la chambre et opta à son, tour pour un jean, un pull et des baskets. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, Natsuki courut dans la salle de bain et pris quelques accessoires, puis les jeta dans le sac. Shizuru à peine sortit se fit entrainer en dehors de l'appartement. Shizuru avait juste eut le temps de prendre le sac à dos. Natsuki descendait les escaliers à pas de courses. Shizuru avait du mal à la suivre. Natsuki alors dit en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de sa petite amie :

- La Sears à mon adresse, il faut faire vite, ils vont débarquer d'un moment à un autre, souffla-t-elle.

Une fois arrivés à la moto, Natsuki donna son casque à Shizuru qui l'enfila sans poser de questions, elle savait parfaitement que ca ne servirait à rien de faire un débat sur la sécurité de Natsuki. Mais Natsuki enfila quand même une paire de lunettes de soleil pour protéger ses yeux du vent. Alors Shizuru grimpa sur la moto après Natsuki. A peine était-elle montée que Natsuki avait démarré la moto et fonçait à l'extérieur. Shizuru s'accrocha alors à Natsuki qui avait soudainement fait une accélération, Shizuru était sur d'avoir entendu un juron à travers son casque, alors elle se retourna légèrement pour apercevoir trois voitures noires qui les poursuivaient et qui allaient à la même vitesse qu'elles.

Natsuki slalomait à la perfection entre les voitures toujours en accélérant mais les voitures les suivaient toujours, elles avaient même pris du terrain.

- Accroche-toi ! Avait hurlé Natsuki. Alors Shizuru resserra son étreinte et sentit une forte accélération. Soudain elle se rendit compte de quelque chose qui n'était pas normal : Natsuki avait fait beaucoup trop d'accélérations, alors elle se risqua de se pencher en avant pour regarder le compteur à travers sa visière. Alors ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elles avaient largement dépassé les 230 km/h. Mais elle arrêta bien vite ses pensés quand elle vit deux autres voitures noires, qui fonçait sur elles à contre sens. Alors Natsuki hurla un nouveau juron et fit déraper la moto, manquant de la faire tomber et prit un virage. Elles purent entendre une explosion derrières elle, les voitures avaient du rentrer en collision. Alors la ruelle déboucha enfin sur une autre route. Elles ne furent même pas surprises de voir d'autres voitures débarquer. Alors une autre course poursuite commença. Et c'est à ce moment que Natsuki aperçut le camion qui traversait la route qu'elles prenaient. C'était sa chance. Alors elle accéléra encore et comme espéré, les voitures aussi et maintenant, il n'y avait que quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Natsuki fonça sur le camion. Shizuru eut la peur de sa vie _ON VA S'ECCRASER !!! _ Pensa-t-elle et au moment où la moto allait effectivement s'écraser contre le camion, Natsuki fit déraper la moto sur le côté et automatiquement, cette dernière se coucha et dérapa sous le camions. La moto continua sous ascension et nos héroïnes entendirent une nouvelle explosion. Les voitures venaient de s'écraser. Alors une fois que la moto eut finit de déraper, Natsuki la redressa, et se retourna pour vérifier que Shizuru allait bien. Shizuru redressa sa visière, pris une grande inspiration et hurla

- MAIS CA VA PAS ?? TU VOULAIS NOUS TUER OU QUOI ???

Natsuki ne répondit pas et recommença sa course effrénée au grand malheur de Shizuru.

Natsuki pris un virage et accéléra dans ne petite ruelle. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit avec horreur une nouvelle voiture noire qui venait de se garer en travers de la rue et qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elles s'écrasent. Alors Natsuki freina mais la voiture était trop près. Alors avec un dernier effort, elle fit coucher la moto sur le sol. Alors avec un timing parfait, elles lâchèrent toutes les deux prises et s'écrasèrent assez loin de l'explosion qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Shizuru se redressa. Elle sentait une violente douleur sur le côté gauche de son dos, s'étant réceptionné comme elle avait put sur l'omoplate. Le plus étonnant c'est que le sac à dos était impeccable par contre le casque, si il n'avait pas été là elle… A ce moment là, elle se rendit compte d'une chose, Natsuki n'avait PAS de casques. Alors Shizuru la chercha des yeux et la découvrit avec terreur un peu plus loin, immobile. Immobile… Shizuru se traîna jusqu'à Natsuki qui était sur le dos. Voyant Natsuki inconsciente, avec ses vêtements déchirés, du sang sur le sol qui venait probablement de sa tête et son corps pleins de blessures, Shizuru ne put retenir un sanglot, persuadée que s'était fini. Shizuru posa son visage contre la poitrine de Natsuki et hurlait, elle hurlait toute sa rage et son désespoir

- Shi…zuru…

**Pouf, terminé ! Un peu triste la fin mais je me rattraperais plus tard. **

**Merci pour vos commentaires sympas, ça m'a trop fait plaisir alors laissez m'en de nouveaux !! ;)**


	10. Chapitre 10 Nouveaux lieux

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre X**

- Shi…zuru…

Le cœur de Shizuru à fait un bond et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle se redressa

- Natsuki ?? cria-t-elle à moitié voyant les yeux de cette dernière s'entrouvrirent, tiens le coup !

Mais déjà les ils commençaient à se refermer. Voyant que Natsuki commençait à sombrer et entendant le son des sirènes s'approcher d'elles, Shizuru n'eut pas le choix, il fallait qu'elles partent d'ici maintenant.

Alors Shizuru avec un effort surhumain et malgré son épaule prit Natsuki dans ses bras et s'éloigna de la scène.

Quand Natsuki revint à elle, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans une pièce sombre, elle était couchée dans un lit. Alors elle balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, personne ? Elle tenta de se redresser mais une horrible douleur surgit de sa jambe et de sa tête. Natsuki porta sa main à cette dernière et remarqua qu'elle était bandée. Puis elle suréleva ses couvertures et remarque que sa jambe était aussi bandée au niveau de la cuisse. Apparemment elle s'était mal réceptionnée. Elle se recoucha et examina plus attentivement la pièce ou elle se trouvait. S'était une grande pièce, avec plusieurs meubles qui lui rappelait les hôpitaux. D'ailleurs, ses avant-bras étaient percés par de multitudes d'aiguilles reliés à plusieurs appareils. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer ce moment.

Flash-back :

Une petite fille ouvrit enfin les yeux au bout de plusieurs mois de coma. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, avec pleins d'appareils médicaux et ses bras étaient reliés à des aiguilles.

- Maman ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette

C'est à ce moment qu'une infirmière était rentrée et avait avertit les médecins que la petite Kuga Natsuki s'était enfin réveillée.

Il avait fallu plusieurs jours aux médecins pour expliquer ce qui était arrivée à sa mère. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se jura de trouver la vérité.

Fin du Flash-back

Une bouffée d'angoisse la prit alors.

- Shizuru ? murmura-t-elle, pas de réponses.

Tout se passait comme avant, l'accident, l'hôpital et...

- SHIZURU ?? Maintenant elle criait et elle se redressa tant bien que mal, peut importait la douleur, elle arracha alors les aiguilles de ses bras en grimaçant. Elle attrapa une espèce de barre qui tenait des poches et l'utilisa comme appuis, puis elle commença malgré sa jambe et sa tête à avancer vers la porte, son visage baigné de larmes.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit. Shizuru n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Natsuki s'était jeté dans ses bras, se serrant contre elle.

- Natsuki ? Demanda Shizuru prise au dépourvu

- J'ai cru te perdre… Sanglota cette dernière dans les bras de sa bien aimée

Shizuru était perdu, S'était la 1ere fois qu'elle voyait Natsuki pleurer, elle qui paraissait si forte d'habitude venait de faire tomber ces dernières barrières.

Alors Shizuru serra fort Natsuki, en tentant de calmer ses sanglots. Natsuki essaya de poser sa jambe mais la douleur la fit chuter à terre avec Shizuru.

Natsuki resta un bon moment collée contre le torse à Shizuru pendant que cette dernière lui caressait ses cheveux en chantent une berceuse pour apaiser Natsuki.

- Ne me quitte pas, murmura Natsuki avant de se rendormir.

Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle sentit un corps couché à ses côtés, alors elle se tourna un peu vers cette chaleur et admira le visage angélique endormi. Elle voulait lui caresser le visage mais se retint de peur de la réveiller. Alors elle se détacha un peu de Shizuru et se redressa. Il y avait une paire de béquilles pas loin d'elle, alors elle s'en empara et sortit de la pièce.

Natsuki observait le lieu où elles loguaient, et à son grand étonnement, cet endroit ressemblait à un grand manoir à la Française.

Elle sentit une paire de bras la serrer au niveau de la taille et un corps se coller à son dos.

- Shizuru ?

- Ara ara, Natsuki n'était pas censée rester couchée ? demanda une voix aux accents de Kyoto

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Natsuki soudainement inquiète en se retournant comme elle pouvait pour voir Shizuru

- Je me suis juste un peu brulé l'épaule mais à part ça je vais bien

Les yeux de Natsuki s'agrandirent de terreur

- Je te promets que ça ne me fait plus mal, assura Shizuru mais elle arrêta de parler quand Natsuki lâcha ses béquilles et prit Shizuru dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent comme ça quelques instants avant que Natsuki n'ose briser le silence.

- On est où ? Demanda t elle en se défaisant légèrement de l'étreinte et en se plongeant ses Emeraudes dans les rubis.

- Chez moi ! Répondit Shizuru tout naturellement

Natsuki la regarda avec un visage plus neutre que jamais pendant quelques secondes

- HEIN ???????? hurla-t-elle sous les rires de Shizuru

- Tu veux dire que tout ça … ?????

- Est à moi, mon travail me rapporte beaucoup et j'ai craquée pour cette maison, dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais plus important, tu devrais rentrer, ta tête et ta jambe ne sont pas guéries.

Natsuki ronchonna

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose

- Et de toute façon je ne peux pas rester couché, j'ai besoin de sortir. Natsuki continua en murmurant.

Alors Shizuru feignit des pleurs et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

- Natsuki préfère aller dehors plutôt que de rester avec moi

- Non non, c'est faux je…je, se précipita de répondre Natsuki face aux pleurs de Shizuru

- Alors Natsuki préfère rester avec moi ? Shizuru arrivait au but

- Oui, bien sur que je préfère rester avec toi, et c'est là que Natsuki comprit qu'elle avait fait une grave erreur.

Shizuru enleva ses mains de son visage et sourit à Natsuki.

- Alors vient te recoucher, Natsuki ne répliqua même pas, _pourquoi elle doit toujours m'avoir ??_

Natsuki suivit Shizuru qui la menait dans la chambre et se recoucha, Shizuru soupira sous le regard curieux de Natsuki

- Ikezu ! Pourquoi Natsuki retire toujours ses piqures ??

- Désolée Shizuru, mais je ne supporte pas ce genre d'objet, ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Les yeux de Natsuki étaient déjà ailleurs. Shizuru avait complètement oubliée le passé de la jeune fille, elle aurait du y penser.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Shizuru en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Natsuki sourit, touchée par l'attention que lui donnait son amie

- Je ne préfère pas.

Alors Shizuru sourit à son tour et embrassa Natsuki qui ne recula pas devant le contact.

Mais tout bonheur à une fin et le portable de Shizuru se mit à sonner, elle décrocha et au bout de quelques minutes, elle raccrocha pour finalement expliquer à Natsuki qu'elle devait partir pour son travail.

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura des personnes qui s'occuperont de toi. Natsuki fit une moue boudeuse, et Shizuru ne résista pas plus longtemps et embrassa de nouveau Natsuki, mais cette fois avec beaucoup plus de passions, et c'est avec regret qu'elle se détacha lentement de l'étreinte et partit sous le regard mécontent de Natsuki.

**J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celle là, laissez des com's, votre opinion m'intéresse !!**


	11. Chapitre 11 Reito

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre XI**

La limousine de Shizuru la mena à un grand studio. Les paparazzis y étaient déjà. Shizuru avait estimé nécessaire de faire une conférence de presse de façon à expliquer les raisons de son départ et les changements dans sa vie, surtout avec Reito.

Reito, rien que ce nom la mettait dans tout ses états.

Flash-back :

La relation entre Reito et Shizuru était fortement connu, d'ailleurs on les voyait comme le couple idéal. Ils avaient même des projets de mariage mais…Reito avait une réputation de tombeur. Shizuru décida d'ignorer cette rumeur, après tout ils s'aimaient plus que tout et rien ni personne ne pouvaient les arrêter. Enfin c'est ce que Shizuru pensait.

Alors qu'elle était censée commencer à faire la première scène de son film, elle décida de faire une surprise à Reito et alla chez lui. Quand elle arriva, les servantes qui la connaissaient lui dirent que Reito était dans sa bibliothèque. S'était avec hâte qu'elle décida de le rejoindre. Elle parcourut les couloirs plus silencieuse que jamais et arriva devant la porte de la bibliothèque, elle fit coulisser lentement la porte de façon à ne pas faire de bruit et c'est avec effroi qu'elle découvrit Reito qui était dans les bras d'une autre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence et continua les embrassades avec cette fille. Shizuru était persuadée d'avoir entendu un craquement dans sa poitrine. Alors elle finit de faire coulisser brutalement la porte ce qui fit sursauter Reito et la fille. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Shizuru s'approcha de lui et le gifla de toute ses forces puis tourna les talons pour s'enfuir. Reito lui courût après mais ca ne servit à rien, Shizuru était déjà partit, en proie aux larmes. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait décidée de faire une pause.

Fin du flash-back :

Le portier ouvrit la portière de la limousine et Shizuru sortit sous les flashs des appareils photos braqués sur elle. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon ce qui la rendait plus magnifique que jamais. Elle fit un grand sourire aux photographes et rentra dans la grande salle de conférence de façon à répondre aux questions.

Elle s'assit, les paparazzis aussi et la conférence de presse commença.

- Shizuru, pouvez vous répondre à la question que tout le monde se pose, où étiez-vous ?

Shizuru sourit

- Disons que j'ai…réfléchit à certaines choses concernant ma vie privée et j'ai prise de nombreuses résolutions pour commencer avec Reito.

C'est à ce moment là que Reito fit son entré auprès de Shizuru et s'assit à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était et il sourit aux paparazzis qui l'avaient bombardé de flashs. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Shizuru de continuer, bien au contraire.

- En effet j'ai décidée de rompre.

Tout le monde était bouche bé y comprit Reito qui la dévisageait. Shizuru quant à elle avait toujours son petit sourire et continua

- Durant mon break, j'ai rencontrée quelqu'un et cette personne ne me fera jamais souffrir.

Alors les paparazzis la bombardaient de questions mais elle fit un petit signe pour dire qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus. Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle décida de partir.

Natsuki s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle avait bien essayé de sortir mais il y avait des gardes du corps qui faisait des rondes. _Elle à vraiment tout prévus_. Mais Natsuki arrêta vite de se lamenter car elle vit une fenêtre qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qui était placé en hauteur.

Alors elle décrocha la poche d'anti douleur et décida de l'emmener avec elle. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers une sorte d'armoire où elle y découvrit les vêtements qu'elle portait avant l'accident. Ils étaient propres. Shizuru à dut les oublier. Alors elle les enfila avec difficulté et se dirigea toujours en boitant vers la fenêtre. Avec un effort surhumain, elle se hissa à la hauteur de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le sol n'était pas si loin mais elle allait surement la sentir à cause de sa jambe. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle sauta et roula sur le sol. Sa jambe ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant. Au moment ou elle allait se relever, elle vit une paire de jambes en face d'elle. Natsuki ne put retenir un soupir et redressa sa tête pour voir de qui il s'agit.

- Vous comptiez aller quelque part ?? Demanda une voix féminine

- Ah ! Youko ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! Natsuki lui offrit son plus beau sourire mais ça ne marcha pas sur cette dernière.

On la transporta dans sa chambre et on boucha la fenêtre. Nouveau soupir.

- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas rester dans cette chambre ? Demanda Youko

- Je ne supporte pas les chambres d'hôpital ! Déclara Natsuki en boudant, c'est vrai ! En plus ca fait plusieurs heures que vous ma cloitrez ici !

Youko soupira à son tour

- Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de Mlle, et si vous continuez, je devrais vous attacher.

Et suite à cette déclaration, elle sortit laissant une Natsuki frustrée.

Cette dernière analysa une nouvelle fois la chambre ou elle était et un frisson de peur la parcourut. Elle arracha de nouveau les aiguilles de ses bras et se cacha sous sa couverture ne laissant que ses cheveux dépassés.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle sentit une main lui caresser la tête alors elle la sortie complètement pour découvrir Shizuru qui la regardait avec amour et qui n'avait pas bougé sa main.

Natsuki ne perdit pas son temps et s'était jeté dans les bras de Shizuru.

- Fais-moi sortir d'ici, murmura-t-elle à cette dernière.

Shizuru passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Natsuki et la serra à son tour.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais oubliée que tu n'aimais pas ce genre d'endroit.

Sur ce elle appela Youko et lu demanda d'aller chercher les béquilles de Natsuki.

Une fois arrivés, Natsuki se redressa, les pris et sortit accompagnée de Shizuru.

- Ara ? Comment ce fait-il que Natsuki soit habillée ? Demanda Shizuru au bout de quelques minutes.

Natsuki ne répondit pas et se contenta de rougir ce qui satisfit grandement Shizuru.

Shizuru la mena dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit. Cette chambre ne ressemblait au moins pas à une chambre d'hôpital

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Natsuki quand elle remarqua que Shizuru avait oubliée de retirer son maquillage.

- J'ai donnée une conférence de presse, murmura Shizuru qui se coucha à son tour sur le lit et qui se serra contre Natsuki.

Shizuru s'était rapidement changée et avait effilée un kimono blanc avant de rejoindre Natsuki mais elle avait oubliée de retirer son maquillage.

Shizuru se redressa de façon à être au dessus de Natsuki, puis elle se baissa et l'embrassa délicatement. Natsuki passa ses bras autour du cou de Shizuru pour approfondir le baiser. Shizuru cassa le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration et murmura à l'oreille de Natsuki

- Tu m'appartiens

Natsuki ne put retenir un rougissement, elle releva la tête de Shizuru et l'embrassa.

Alors Shizuru passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Natsuki et le retira. Un autre baiser…….

Shizuru était couchée sur le corps nu de Natsuki. Cette dernière caressait le dos de Shizuru qui avait la même tenue. Elles restèrent comme ça à s'imprégner de la chaleur de l'autre. Natsuki risqua de jeter un coup d'œil au visage de Shizuru qui était posé sur sa poitrine et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie.  
Natsuki admira le visage endormie de sa petite amie et s'endormit à son tour.

**Dsl mais toujours pas de lemon !**

**Sinon merci pour vos com's qui me font extrêmement plaisir !**


	12. Chapitre 12 Un appel, une défaite

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre XII**

Shizuru ouvra un œil et se redressa légèrement pour ne pas réveiller Natsuki. Shizuru l'observa pendant un court moment. _Si belle _alors ellene put s'empêcher de poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle au bois dormant qui se mit à gigoter après celui-ci. Shizuru jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et soupira, il est déjà l'heure de partir. Elle sortit du lit et enfila rapidement un peignoir léger sous le regard de sa petite amie. Mais elle eut à peine le temps d'enfiler sa tenue qu'elle entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Son regard croisa celui de Natsuki. _La Sears n'aurait pas déjà…_ Natsuki s'enroula rapidement dans les draps et s'approcha de la porte en boitant sous le regard inquiet de Shizuru qui la suivit sans un mot.

Le bruit provenait de l'extérieur, du jardin pour être précis. Il n'y avait qu'un mur et une grande porte qui les séparaient du jardin. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée de porte et la posa sur celle-ci. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle fut surprise pas des flashs venant de partout et des cris. Shizuru comprit rapidement la situation, les paparazzis. Elle rejoignit rapidement Natsuki et la tira dans la pièce en referment la porte à clés. Elle courra chercher son téléphone et appela la sécurité.

- Quesque vous attendez pour me virer ces paparazzis d'ici ?? Hurla cette dernière dans tous ces états

- Comment ça vous ne saviez pas, je m'en moque, virez les moi d'ici où vous êtes virés !

Et sur ce, Shizuru raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil à Natsuki qui était encore tétanisée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Shizuru s'approcha d'elle et la força à s'asseoir sur le lit. Pour finalement s'asseoir à côté de cette dernière et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Désolée Natsuki, tout est de ma faute, murmura Shizuru inquiète du silence de Natsuki

- C'est bon Shizuru, elle enroula son bras autour des épaules de Shizuru et la blottie.

Maintenant, la Sears allait savoir où elle était. Elle était dorénavant une proie facile à atteindre.

Shizuru elle était inquiète du silence de Natsuki. Leur relation ne va pas tarder à être découverte et Shizuru était persuadée que s'était ça qui gênait Natsuki. Elle commençait à angoisser et Natsuki sortit de ses rêveries pour découvrir avec surprise l'état de son amie.

- Shizuru ?

Shizuru ne se délogea pas de sa place.

- Tu sais, si…si ça te dérange que notre relation…qu'elle soit connue…

Natsuki fronça les sourcils et coupa Shizuru

- Pourquoi ? Shizuru releva enfin sa tête pour regarder Natsuki dans les yeux. Natsuki sourit. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? A vrai dire j'aurai plutôt pensée que ça te dérangerait toi.

- Alors…tu veux bien que l'on s'affiche ensemble ? Le visage de Shizuru s'était illuminé

Natsuki posa sa main sur la joue de Shizuru et l'embrassa. Cette réponse satisfit grandement Shizuru qui répondit au baiser.

Elles furent interrompues quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

- Entrez

- Mlle, nous avons fais sortir les intrus et nous nous excusons pour notre manque d'attention, dit un grand homme en costard cravate noir

- Vos excuses sont acceptées, autre chose ? Demanda Shizuru qui avait remarquée le rougissement de Natsuki par rapport à sa tenue.

- Oui Mlle, Monsieur Kanzaki est venu vous rendre visite, il dit que c'est urgent. Sur ce, le garde du corps se retira après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Natsuki.

Il y eut un long silence qui s'installa avant que l'une d'entre elles brise le silence.

- Qui est ce Kanzaki pour toi ? Demanda Natsuki plus sérieuse que jamais

- Hier, quand je me suis absenté, j'ai rompu avec lui. Répondu Shizuru qui s'était levé pour enfiler des vêtements plus convenable.

Natsuki soupira de soulagement.

- Je suis soulagée, je me suis souvenue de t'avoir déjà vu avec un Reito Kanzaki dans des journaux et à la télé.

Shizuru s'était retourné surprise. Elle voulut dire quelque chose à Natsuki mais cette dernière était déjà partie dans la salle de bain.

Quand Shizuru eut finit de se préparer, elle laissa Natsuki seule dans la chambre et était parti rejoindre Reito.

Elle le retrouva dans le petit salon, assis sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé à la main. Quand elle était rentrée dans la pièce, Reito avait posé sa tasse sur la table basse et s'était levé. Ses yeux exprimés toute la colère qu'il ressentait.

- Bonjour Shizuru

- Bonjour Reito, que me vaut cette visite ? Demanda t elle en s'approchant de Reito

- J'aimerais parler avec toi a propos de ce qui s'est passé hier

- Ara, je pensais avoir été suffisamment clair. Dit-elle avec un sourire forcé

- Et bien pas assez pour moi ! D'abord j'apprends que tu me quittes, ensuite j'apprends que tu m'as déjà remplacé, alors j'estime avoir des explications ! Reito commençait à montrer se colère.

- Des explications ? Tu m'as trompé, j'ai décidée de faire une pause, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, je ne vois pas comment être plus clair !

- Je veux voir cette personne !

- Tu la verras bien assez tôt. Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'est vrai que ce matin, les paparazzis les avaient prises en photos alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux pratiquement nues.

Pendant que Shizuru continuait à s'expliquer à Reito, Natsuki venait de sortir de la salle de bain, son téléphone sonna alors elle s'empressa de le prendre et décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé Kuga ! S'exclama une voix d'homme.

- Quesque vous me voulez Smith ? Demanda t elle furieuse.

- Moi ? Mais je ne vous veux que du bien voyons ! Dit-il ironiquement.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Natsuki hurlait maintenant.

Smith soupira

- Vous êtes si méchante avec moi alors que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous !

- Je n'ai rien à faire avec vous ! Cracha t elle

- C'est à propos de votre mère !

Natsuki s'arrêta de crier ce qui fit rire Smith.

- On est plus sage maintenant ! S'esclaffa t-il

- Quesque vous voulez en échange ?

- Laissez moi réfléchir, allez c'est cadeau !

Natsuki n'y croyait pas, c'était trop…simple

- Alors ? Vous acceptez ? Demanda t il

- Où ?

Natsuki pouvait voir le sourire démoniaque de Smith malgré le téléphone. Elle venait de perdre et elle le savait.

- On va dire pour se mettre dans l'ambiance la où l'accident s'est déroulé après demain à 19 h.

- J'y serais. Et elle raccrocha.

Elle regarda longtemps son portable avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. Enfin elle allait savoir.

**Ne partez pas les com's, j'ai besoin de vous snif !**


	13. Chapitre 13 J2

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre XIII**

Quand Shizuru était retournée dans la chambre après avoir renvoyée un Reito quelque peu énervé, elle ne trouva pas Natsuki et ses vêtements avaient déjà disparus. _Ara ara_, _mon louveteau se serait enfui ?_

Shizuru remarqua que la porte qui menait au jardin n'était pas fermée alors curieuse elle l'ouvrit et découvrit avec bonheur Natsuki assise avec le dos contre le grand chêne. Shizuru remarqua que les yeux de Natsuki étaient clos, elle avait dût s'endormir.

- Magnifique… murmura Shizuru puis elle partit rejoindre Natsuki.

Shizuru s'était rapprochée de Natsuki et l'admira en silence pour finalement poser sa main sur la tête de Natsuki ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter. Natsuki s'empressa de regarder la personne qui avait osée perturber son repos mais elle ne put s'empêcher de renvoyer le sourire que lui donnait Shizuru.

- Shizuru ne me fait plus peur comme ça ! Dit-elle en souriant

- Moue, Natsuki à fait semblant de dormir rien que pour me tenter ! Shizuru accentua ses propos avec un air d'enfant puni ce qui fit rougir Natsuki

- Allez, viens là. Dit Natsuki en tapotant le sol à côté d'elle.

Shizuru s'exécuta presque immédiatement. Elle s'assit à côté de Natsuki et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Natsuki passa son bras autour des épaules de Shizuru et referma les yeux.

- Natsuki ?

- Mmm ?

- Ca te dirait de venir après demain avec moi à la présentation de mon nouveau film ? Demanda Shizuru en laissant sa tête à son emplacement

Les yeux de Natsuki s'ouvrirent et regardèrent Shizuru

- Ce serait à quelle heure ?

Shizuru se redressa et réfléchit

- A peu près à 19h, tu pourras venir ? Demanda-t-elle en se décalant de façon à être assise en face de Natsuki

**-On va dire pour se mettre dans l'ambiance la où l'accident s'est déroulé après demain à 19h**

**-J'y serais.**

- Désolée, je ne peux rien te promettre mais j'essaierai. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse

La réponse de Natsuki avait surprise Shizuru qui resta bouche bée. Alors Natsuki prit Shizuru dans ses bras

- Je vais enfin savoir. Murmura Natsuki à Shizuru qui n'avait pas compris ce que Natsuki voulait lui dire.

- Natsuki ?

Natsuki sourit et resserra son étreinte son étreinte.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire

Shizuru passa ses bras autour de la taille de Natsuki et lui renvoya son étreinte. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant quelques instants avant que Shizuru se couche un peu sur la pelouse en gardant ses bras autour de la taille de Natsuki pour finalement s'endormir.

Natsuki observa Shizuru dormir pour finalement retourner son attention au ciel.

_2 jours, 2_

Quand Shizuru se réveilla, elle entendit un son doux et entrainant qui provenait de son louveteau. Alors elle se frotta les yeux et redressa la tête pour voir Natsuki qui chantait une berceuse toujours en regardant les étoiles, Shizuru sourit se redressa et posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. …………………..LES ETOILES ??

Alors Shizuru redressa la tête pour finalement découvrir que le soleil s'était couché depuis apparemment bien longtemps.

Son comportement fit rire Natsuki ce qui lui fit faire une moue boudeuse.

- Mou, Natsuki se moque encore de moi…mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle observait Natsuki s'esclaffée. _Tu es si belle ma Natsuki _

Shizuru passa alors ses bras autour des épaules de Natsuki et l'embrassa ce qui la fit taire.

Natsuki cassa le baiser et se leva pour tendre la main à Shizuru

- Il commence à faire froid, je ne voudrais pas que la grande et magnifique Shizuru attrape un rhume ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire ce qui fit fondre Shizuru. Cette dernière s'empressa d'attraper la main tendue pour se redresser. Mais quand Natsuki allait partir, Shizuru refusait de bouger

- Shizuru ?

- On rentre à une condition !

Le sourcil de Natsuki s'était redressé.

- Ah oui ? Demanda cette dernière avec un air joueur

- Mon louveteau devra me porter. Dit Shizuru avec un grand sourire ce qui fit craquer Natsuki qui s'empressa de soupirer.

Natsuki porta Shizuru comme une marié ce qui les fit rougir toutes les deux pour finalement l'emmener dans sa chambre. La nuit allait être courte.

- Mr Smith ?

- Oui ?

- Etes vous sur de lui annoncer la vérité ? Elle pourrait encore nous êtres utiles…

Smith sourit à cette annonce

- J'ai déjà toutes les informations que je veux et…j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle apprendra la vérité !

- N'es ce pas un peu…

- Cruel ? Pourquoi ca le serait ? Après tout je ne vais que lui dire la vérité !

L'homme se tut et observa Smith

- Avez-vous un problème avec ça ? Demanda Smith en reprenant son sérieux, son regard était plus que menacent

- N…n…non monsieur ! Bégaya-t-il

- Alors disposez !

L'homme partit

- Comment allez vous réagir à ça Kuga ??

Il éclata de rire

**Et voilà une suite un peu plus courte que les autres, laissez moi des com's !!! **


	14. Chapitre 14 Akio Yan

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre XIV**

Natsuki marchait dans un chemin sombre. Au bout d'un moment, elle découvrit une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tournait le dos. Natsuki ne reconnut pas tout de suite la personne mais un flot de souvenirs lui vinrent en tête

- Maman ? demanda Natsuki, la femme semblait s'être arrêtée de bouger

-MAMAN !! Hurla Natsuki

Puis elle se mit à courir vers sa mère qui avait tourné la tête pour révéler un sourire démoniaque à sa fille mais Natsuki l'ignora et continuait à courir. Elle avait l'impression de courir sur place et l'obscurité l'étouffa petit à petit

- MAMAN !!

Natsuki s'était redressé de son lit en hurlant ce nom. Elle était en sueur et haletante. Les draps glissèrent de son corps nu.

- Natsuki ?

Natsuki se tourna vers le visage de sa petite amie pour découvrir que cette dernière était aussi terrifiée qu'elle. Natsuki se pencha sur Shizuru et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'était juste un cauchemar. Dit Natsuki pour rassurer Shizuru mais ca n'avait pas l'air de marcher.

Natsuki sortit du lit et alla à la salle de bain sous le regard inquiet de Shizuru. A près tout, Shizuru s'était réveillé en pleine nuit pour découvrir Natsuki en sueur et qui continuait de dormir. Elle appelait sa mère alors Shizuru secoua l'épaule de Natsuki pour qu'elle se réveille et cette dernière s'était redressée en hurlant « Maman ».

Natsuki s'enferma dans la salle de bain et alla se rincer le visage avec de l'eau froide. Une fois fait, elle se regarda dans la glace tout en s'agrippant au lavabo malgré ses mains tremblantes. Elle était d'une pâleur digne d'un mort, elle avait de grosses cernes sous ses yeux qui d'ailleurs étaient encore sous le choc de son cauchemar. Elle resta comme ça quelques minutes avant d'estimer que son corps était assez calmé pour retourner dans le lit toujours sous le regard inquiet de Shizuru.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Shizuru alors que Natsuki était déjà sous les draps faisant mine de rien.

- Oui ne t'en fait pas. Natsuki lui fit un sourire pour la convaincre mais Shizuru n'était pas dupe.

Shizuru encercla la taille de Natsuki et la tira contre elle pour la blottir. Natsuki ne dit pas non au câlin et se serra un peu plus contre sa petite amie pour finalement se rendormir la tête vidée.

Shizuru quant à elle, observa Natsuki endormie dans ses bras.

- N'aie pas peur ma Natsuki, je te protègerais de tes cauchemars. Murmura Shizuru avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Des rayons de soleil traversaient la pièce de la fenêtre jusqu'au lit. Natsuki ouvrit doucement les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre le corps à ses côtés. Un rire doux provenait du corps où elle était blottie alors elle redressa la tête pour découvrir avec bonheur une paire d'yeux couleur cramoisie. Natsuki se redressa un peu plus pour embrasser Shizuru qui se hâta de lui renvoyer le baiser.

- J'aime bien ce réveil ! Dit Natsuki entre deux baiser ce qui fit sourire Shizuru

- Il pourrait être encore mieux. Alors Shizuru recoucha Natsuki sur le dos et s'installa au dessus d'elle.

2 heures plus tard, elles entendirent un gargouillement provenant de Natsuki.

- Ca te dit un petit déjeuner au lit ? Demanda Shizuru toujours couchée dans son lit avec Natsuki dans ses bras

- Hum je veux bien mais la ce serait plutôt déjeuner au lit vu l'heure !

- Ca me va aussi !

Et Shizuru appela avec son téléphone spécial de service les serveuses pour qu'elles leur ramènent le repas.

Pendant toute la journée, elles restèrent dans le lit à sa câliner et à parler de tout et de rien.

- Vous avez tout préparés ? Demanda Smith

- Oui monsieur, nous agirons dès que vous nous en donnerez l'ordre. Répondit un homme

- Je veux que Mlle Fujino le revoie avant de passer à l'acte.

- Vous voulez que l'on s'arrange pour qu'ils se rencontrent ?

- Je veux qu'elle doute de Kuga ! Dit Smith avec un sourire diabolique

- Pardonnez ma curiosité monsieur mais une fois que ce sera fait, que ferez-vous ?

- Une fois qu'elles seront séparées, nous n'aurions plus de problèmes et puis…j'aurai ma revanche.

Sur ce l'homme partit suivit de Smith

Le lendemain matin

Son potable sonna. Elle tendit le bras pour découvrir qui s'était. Son visage s'éclaircit quand elle vit qui l'appelait. Alors elle s'excusa auprès de Natsuki et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain à son tour.

- Shizuru ? Demanda une voix masculine quand Shizuru décrocha

- Akio ! Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Annonça Shizuru avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres

- Moi aussi, ça te dirait de sortir ensemble tout de suite ? Demanda Akio

-Ara, maintenant ça ne sera pas possible mais dans 2 heures je pourrais !

- Très bien, alors dans 2 heures au café ou l'on avait l'habitude d'aller ?

- Ca me va, à dans 2 heures !

Et elle raccrocha.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle remarqua que Natsuki l'observait intensément.

- Quesqu'il se passe ? Demanda Shizuru inquiète et intriguée par le comportement de Natsuki

- Rien répondit cette dernière avec un petit sourire, elle se recoucha dans le lit, tu viens te coucher ? Il est encore tôt !

Shizuru obéit et partit se blottir de nouveau dans les bras de Natsuki

- Enfaite, c'était qui ?

Shizuru sourit, le comportement de son louveteau était si prévisible

- Un ami de vieille date

- Ah oui ? Explique-moi

- Et bien ce sont mes parents qui apparemment le connaissait, ils me l'on présentés et on s'est liés d'amitiés.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Akio Yan, pourquoi ?

Le visage de Natsuki avait pali sur le coup. Une bouffée de colère lui monta rapidement à la tête

- Quoi ?

- Akio Yan, il y a un problème ? Demanda Shizuru inquiète

Natsuki se dégagea de l'étreinte que lui donnait sa petite amie

- C'est mon père, répondit Natsuki avec un ton glacial et en sortant du lit.

La réponse surpris Shizuru au plus au point

- Ton…père ?

- Oui, ce salopard. Grogna Natsuki

Natsuki avait commencée à ramassée ses vêtements

- Natsuki…je…

Natsuki soupira et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle se fit couler un bain dans l'énorme baignoire et y entra. Elle n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Shizuru observa quelques instants Natsuki. Puis elle entra dans l'eau à son tour. Elle était face à Natsuki et l'observait. Cette dernière semblait dans ces pensées. Elles avaient beau s'être câlinée le jour précédent durant toute la journée, s'était comme si que rien ne s'était passé entre elles, Shizuru voulait et avait besoin de prendre Natsuki dans ses bras.

Shizuru tendit les bras et attira doucement Natsuki dans ses bras. Cette dernière se laissa faire et encercla la taille de Shizuru. Les joues de Natsuki étaient rouge tomate ce qui fit rire Shizuru.

La journée ne démarrait pas si mal au final !

**Pour vous situer un peu dans l'histoire, la dernière scène se passe au moment où le soir même, Natsuki découvrira la vérité et là ou il y aura la présentation du nouveau film de Shizuru.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plus et laissez des com's !! **


	15. Chapitre 15 JJ La vérité

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre XV**

Il était seulement 18h00 quand Natsuki était partit sur sa ducati.

Shizuru était partit voir Akio et avait longuement discutée avec lui en abordant le sujet de Natsuki Il s'était expliquée en disant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'à l'époque il était ruiné et qu'il ne pouvait pas garder sa fille. Et Shizuru l'a cru et l'a pardonné.

Cette dernière avait senti que quelque chose tracassé sa bien aimée mais ne préféra pas le dire. Natsuki lui avait dit qu'elle essayera d'être à sa présentation mais qu'elle ne sera de toute façon pas à l'heure. Shizuru lui avait donnée alors un petit carton pour que les gardes la laisse rentrée et Natsuki s'en alla.

Shizuru enfila sa longue robe qui avait la même couleur que ses yeux et mit des bijoux. Puis elle s'attacha ses cheveux en chignons pour au final se maquiller. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la glace et partit dans le couloir. Elle ne put retenir un sourire quand elle regarda une dernière fois la première page d'un des nombreux magazines où on y voyait sa Natsuki enrouler dans des draps et elle-même avec son kimono qui pendait sur son épaule et qui était attaché à la va vite. Quand elle atteignit la porte d'entrée, un de ses nombreux hommes de main la protégea de la pluie avec un parapluie. C'est ainsi qu'elle atteignit la limousine aux vitres teintés avec le visage d'une seule personne en tête. Il était 18h45.

*************************************************************************************

Natsuki n'alla pas directement voir Smith, elle préférait avoir une discussion avec son père avant.

Quand elle atteint la porte elle hésita quelques instants avant de frapper.

Un grand homme brun avec de la barbe ouvrit la porte. Il fut stupéfait de voir sa fille venir lui rendre une petite visite.

- Natsuki ! Que me vaut ta visite ???

Natsuki ne lui répondit pas et força le passage pour rentrer.

Akio suivit Natsuki qui alla directement dans le salon

- Je suis venu pour te demander de ne plus voir Shizuru dit elle au bout de quelques secondes en tournant le dos à Akio

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

Natsuki se retourna arme à la main et la pointa sur Akio qui fut surpris au plus au point

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas tiré sur ton propre père Natsuki…

A ce moment, un coup de feu retentit. Une balle était enfoncée dans le mur, a quelques millimètres du visage d'Akio. Son pantalon avait une humidité désagréable.

Natsuki se retourna et s'en alla. Sous le regard de nombreux passant.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui rentra à son tour par la porte de derrière de la maison avec un pistolet silencieux qui si elle l'avait vu, lui aurait semblé familier.

*************************************************************************************

18h50.

- Vous avez pris une de ses armes ?

- Oui monsieur Smith.

- Et vous avez bien fait en sorte que toutes les preuves soient contres elle ?

- Oui monsieur

- Alors c'est parfait, elle est tombée dans mon piège !

*************************************************************************************

Natsuki venait d'atteindre à 19h le fameux endroit où l'accident s'est produit. Des voitures noires y étaient déjà postées. La pluie commença à tomber.

Natsuki descendit de sa moto et retira son casque pour faire face à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Kaiji ?

L'homme la regarda et lui sourit timidement.

- Pile à l'heure Kuga. Dit une voix

Natsuki prit son arme qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter et pointa Smith

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Dit Smith, A près tout je vais te donner des informations sur le Dr Kuga, Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire diabolique

Kaiji intervint alors

- S'il te plaît, ne l'écoute pas. Cet homme est…

- Tait toi chien de la 1ère division ! Interrompit Smith, C'est une affaire entre elle et moi.

Smith et Natsuki se faisait face

- Je vais te dire la vérité honnêtement car après tout tu aurais pu devenir une de nos membres !

- Quoi ? Les yeux de Natsuki s'étaient écarquillés

Une fois de plus, Kaiji s'était mis entre les deux

- Smith arrêtez ! Dit-il mais Smith l'ignora

- Le Dr Kuga a essayé de te vendre à nous en tant qu'échantillon de recherche. Cependant son complot à été découvert et elle a été puni en conséquence. Si tu avais vu la tête de Mr Kuga ou plutôt Mr Yan, contrairement au Dr Kuga qui voulait te vendre pour ses recherches, lui voulait te vendre pour être le cobaille de multiples expériences. A cette époque j'étais persuadés qu'il était fou tellement les expériences qu'il voulait pratiquer sur sa fille étaient sanglantes. C'est lui qui a mis cette idée dans la tête du Dr Kuga !

Natsuki restait tétanisée. Elle avait l'impression que tout son monde venait de s'écrouler

- C'est impossible murmura t-elle de sa voix rauque

- Si tu veux rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un, rejette là sur ton père.

Elle se retourna et marcha vers sa moto toujours en état de choc, elle grimpa dessus et partit.

*************************************************************************************

Shizuru était dans la grande salle ou étaient rassemblé tout pleins de célébrités mondialement connues. Elle alla sur la zone surélevée et commença son discours. Tout le monde la dévorait des yeux mais elle s'en ficha car pour l'instant, son regard ne cessait d'aller jeter un coup d'œil vers la grande porte s'attendant à ce qu'une certaine motarde fasse son apparition mais rien de ce genre ne se produisit.

*************************************************************************************

Natsuki accéléra encore et encore sur la route qui menait à chez elle les yeux bordés de larmes. La pluie, elle continuait à tomber à croire qu'elle aussi pleurait. La route était très glissante mais Natsuki s'en ficha. Son compteur avait largement dépassé les 250km/h.

Soudain la moto glissa et se renversa avec Natsuki qui s'envola pour finalement se fracassée contre le sol.

La seule chose dont elle se souvient avant de sombrer dans le néant, c'est d'avoir entendue des sirènes……………………………………………………………………_Shizuru_………………………………………………………………………………

**Et voilà un chapitre pour débuter les vacances !**

**Laissez des com's !**

**P-S = Les petits malins auront surement remarquée que la scène avec Natsuki et Smith à été copié sur l'anime, je l'ai fait pour donner un peu plus de réalisme à l'histoire alors dites moi si ca vous a plut** !


	16. Chapitre 16 Mystère

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre XVI**

Le portable de Shizuru sonna alors elle s'excusa auprès de ses invités s'isola dans un coin et décrocha

- Natsuki ? Demanda Shizuru

- Etes-vous Mlle Fujino ? Demanda une voix d'homme

- Oui c'est moi

- Mlle Kuga est rentrée dans l'hôpital il y a plusieurs heures suite à un accident de moto, nous avons trouvés votre numéro dans son portable…

Les yeux de Shizuru s'étaient agrandis suite à cette nouvelle, elle coupa l'homme

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Shizuru soudainement paniquée

Après avoir reçu les informations, Shizuru mit fin à la discussion et courut sous les regards intrigués des stars, elle rentra dans sa limousine et demanda au chauffeur de l'emmener au lieu indiqué précédemment. L'hôpital était assez loin et Shizuru en profita pour se changer rapidement. Elle défit sa robe et opta pour un jean et un pull violet qu'elle avait toujours dans sa limousine. Elle défit aussi ses cheveux.

Le chauffeur s'était à peine arrêté qu'elle sortie de la voiture et couru à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil et leur demanda ou était sa Natsuki. On lui répondit qu'elle était encore en opération et on lui demanda de patienter encore quelques temps. Elle patienta alors devant la salle d'opération jusqu'à ce qu'un chirurgien sorte et se dirige vers Shizuru.

- Comment va-t-elle docteur ?

L'homme s'approcha de Shizuru

- Ella à subi de graves contusions dans de multiples partis de son corps et aussi une au crâne. Elle à une fracture au niveau de l'avant bras droit et son épaule droite s'est déboitée, mais elle s'en sortira dit-il avec un sourire

- Merci docteur…euh… je peux…

- Bien sur, elle est dans la chambre 406

Sur ce elle le remercia de nouveau et couru vers la chambre. Une fois devant, elle inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Elle découvrit avec terreur Natsuki couchée dans son lit, elle était branchée à un masque à oxygène et à plusieurs appareils. Shizuru s'approcha d'elle, saisit une chaise et la posa juste à côté de Natsuki pour finalement s'y asseoir et prendre la main bandée gauche de son louveteau. Natsuki avait des bandages sur elle un peu partout, son bras droit était dans un plâtre et sa tête était bandée. Sa poitrine se soulevait au fur et à mesure de ses respirations, Shizuru eut une nouvelle crise de sanglots et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur la joue de sa bien-aimée.

*************************************************************************************

Natsuki sentit une odeur attirante et douce comme le miel, elle savait parfaitement à qui appartenait ce parfum. Elle sentit quelque chose de mouillée qui coulait sur ses joues alors avec un effort surhumain, elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Shizuru baigné de larmes. Son regard semblé être posé sur la main qu'elle tenait, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquée le réveil de sa petite amie. Alors Natsuki donna une légère pression sur la main ce qui fit réagir Shizuru de suite, elle redressa la tête pour ancrée son regard dans celui d'émeraudes. Son maquillage coulait de ses yeux mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'essuyer qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de bien-aimée en pleurant encore plus fort et en répétant un seul nom

- Natsuki…Natsuki…

Cette dernière ne pouvait pas répondre, sa gorge était plus sèche que jamais et la douleur semblait être réapparue

Shizuru se blottit un peu plus contre Natsuki et sanglota encore

- J'ai cru te perdre…murmura t elle, ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Avec un nouvel effort, Natsuki retira son masque et enlaça les épaules de son amie avec son bras gauche. Les souvenirs de l'accident commençaient à refluer à la surface et des larmes affluaient de ses yeux.

- Je…je… murmura t elle d'une voix rauque et tremblante

Shizuru se redressa pour découvrir le visage de Natsuki baignée de larmes, elle en essuya quelques unes et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Natsuki se rendormit dans les bras de Shizuru qui était assise sur le côté du lit et qui encerclait les épaules de Natsuki. Shizuru s'endormit à son tour quelques minutes plus tard.

*************************************************************************************

La police rentra dans la maison que Natsuki avait précédemment visitée et découvrit le corps d'un homme allongé à terre, une balle dans la tête.

Suite à une longue fouille, ils avaient découverts dans une poubelle une arme. Après plusieurs analyses, ils en avaient conclus qu'elle appartenait à une certaine Natsuki Kuga qui n'était autre que la fille biologique de l'homme abattu.

- Nous allons la chercher monsieur ? Demanda un policier à son supérieur

Ce dernier fut coupé dans sa réponses par son portable qui se mit à sonner alors il le décrocha et parla quelques instants avant de raccrocher

- Il semblerait qu'elle nous facilite la tâche, dit-il

- Vous savez où elle est ?

- Apparemment elle vient d'avoir un accident de moto et est à l'hôpital

- Devons nous aller la chercher maintenant ?

- Nous irons dans plusieurs jours car il semblerait que ses blessures sont graves, si nous y allons maintenant nous ne pourrons pas l'embarquer. Faites juste en sorte de la surveiller au cas où elle voulait s'enfuir.

Sur ce le policier partit laissant son supérieur seul. Ce dernier rentra dans la maison et alla ou il y avait un impact dans le mur. Il sortit alors une pince et sortit la balle qui y était cloitrée pour l'examiner, quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire, les balles n'étaient pas identiques…

**Laissez des com's !!!**


	17. Chapiter 17 L'arrestation

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre XVII**

Quand Natsuki se réveilla, elle découvrit qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre alors elle en profita pour repenser aux évènements qui s'étaient produits auparavant. Une larme solitaire perla sur ses joues, Natsuki s'empressa de l'essuyer. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, _Shizuru_

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à une Shizuru méconnaissable, on pouvait voir de grandes cernes sous ses yeux encore gonflés et rougis, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et ses vêtement froissés. Natsuki comprit mieux pourquoi il n'y avait pas une foule de fans à la porte.

- Salut ! Murmura Natsuki dans son masque à oxygène

Shizuru redressa sa tête pour se plonger dans un regard d'émeraudes.

- Salut, murmura cette dernière à son tour, un petit sourire aux lèvres en s'approchant du lit

Shizuru s'assit dans son fauteuil et prit la main de Natsuki dans la sienne. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande ce qui s'était passé.

- Natsuki…j'aimerai…je voudrai savoir…pourquoi tu as fait cela…

Shizuru continua de regarder les yeux d'émeraudes qui venaient de se détourner. Il y eut un long blanc avant que Natsuki retire son masque et prenne la parole.

- Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit que…que je devais faire quelque chose à 19h ?

Shizuru acquiesça en hochant la tête.

- Smith m'avait donnée un rendez-vous pour me dire la vérité sur ma mère. Finit Natsuki en regardant à nouveau les yeux cramoisis.

Shizuru resta bouche bée, elle se leva pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Natsuki. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Natsuki pour la serrer contre elle.

Natsuki se laissa blottir, elle en avait besoin.

- Il…il m'a appris qu'en réalité elle…elle voulait juste me…vendre et mon…mon père lui…je ne préfère pas te raconter. Finit Natsuki avec difficultés. Elle fondit en larmes de nouveaux dans les bras de Shizuru qui était tétanisée par cette nouvelle.

- Natsuki…il…peut être que ce n'était pas si simple que ça… Murmura Shizuru en serrant Natsuki dans ses bras et en essuyant quelques larmes.

- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ?? JE N'ETAIS QU'UN BOUT DE VIANDE QUI DEVAIT ALLEE A L'ABATTOIR POUR EUX !! Cria Natsuki dans les bras de Shizuru. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à Shizuru en sanglotant encore plus fort sur son épaule. Cette dernière était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Alors elle se déplaça sur le lit de façon à être en face de Natsuki, lui prit la tête et la posa sur son épaule. Automatiquement, les bras de Natsuki s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Shizuru et elle se blottit encore plus contre cette dernière.

Shizuru caressait la tête de Natsuki, des larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux à son tour. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Natsuki dans cet état, il n'y avait que Natsuki qui avait réussi à briser ses barrières.

Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent du bruit à l'extérieur alors elles se séparèrent légèrement pour regarder la porte qui ne tardait pas à s'ouvrir bruyamment. Des policiers armés rentraient dans la chambre et tenaient Natsuki en joue. Cette dernière ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Un des policiers s'avança légèrement

- Kuga Natsuki, nous vous arrêtons pour le meurtre de Akio Yan où Akio Kuga. Sur ce plusieurs policiers s'avançaient et arrachèrent Natsuki des bras de Shizuru qui était perdu. On mit les menottes à Natsuki et à ce moment le médecin rentra dans la pièce se frayait un chemin vers le policier qui venait de mettre les menottes à Natsuki

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener comme ça ! Ses blessures ne sont pas guéries ! S'exclama le médecin devant le policier

- Je ne fais que mon travail monsieur. Affirma le policier en tirant Natsuki hors du lit. Cette dernière s'effondra presque instantanément sur le sol

- Natsuki ! Shizuru essaya de rejoindre sa petite amie mais les policiers l'en empêchaient.

Le médecin aida Natsuki à se relever. Cette dernière était épuisée et ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus.

- Vous voyez, elle s'est presque fracturé le crâne ! Si vous l'emmenez elle pourrait avoir des séquelles ! Hurla le médecin au policier mais ce dernier l'ignora et traîna Natsuki dans le couloir.

Shizuru se débattit encore plus quand elle a entendu que Natsuki pouvait avoir des problèmes si elle ne recevait pas les soins médicaux appropriés.

Natsuki, elle se laissa faire, trop fatiguée pour se débattre.

Shizuru finit de prendre sa douche et s'habilla. Cela faisait déjà 15 jours que Natsuki était en prison, Shizuru n'avait pas pu la voir et le procès allait avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Shizuru avait réussi à contacter un des plus grands avocats qui existaient. Ce dernier avait tout de suite accepté la proposition de la star.

Shizuru eut du mal à digérer le fait que Natsuki avait tué Akio. Shizuru l'adorait plus que tout et était en colère le premier jour contre Natsuki mais, elle avait réfléchit et après tous elle avait confiance en Natsuki. Elle lui aurait dit si elle l'avait tué. En plus, Natsuki avait semblée aussi surprise que Shizuru quand elles ont appris la mort d'Akio.

Sa limousine l'attendait devant son manoir, elle se précipita d'y rentrer. La journée allait être longue.

Natsuki était couchée sur une sorte de lit très inconfortable. Depuis qu'elle avait quittée l'hôpital, elle avait été jetée dans une cellule très lugubre.

Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et elle avait mal un peu partout mais au fils des jours la douleur s'était apaisée. Et elle voulait voir Shizuru

Un policier vint la chercher et l'emmena dans une pièce où elle devait s'habiller correctement avec un jean et un pull que Shizuru avait envoyé pour.

Une fois changée avec de grandes difficultés, elle se fit embarquer dans une voiture de police qui l'emmenait au tribunal.

A peine arrivée, une multitude de flash lui parvint, les paparazzis. Le policier lui fit de la place et elle rentra dans le tribunal, son avocat l'attendait à l'entrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la limousine de Shizuru se gara à son tour devant le tribunal alors les paparazzis se jetèrent sur la voiture. Plusieurs gardes du corps intervinrent et créèrent un passage dans la foule pour que Shizuru passe. Celle-ci s'empressa d'aller au tribunal, elle voulait voir Natsuki.

Quand elle fut rentrée, elle trouva l'avocat dans un coin, parlant avec une jeune femme aux cheveux de nuits et aux mains menottés. Cette dernière était entourée de policiers.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Shizuru courut vers Natsuki. Les policiers la voyant venir s'écartèrent exceptionnellement pour la laisser passer. Quand Natsuki croisa le regard de Shizuru, elle ne put retenir un sourire et Shizuru enroula ses bras autour du cou de Natsuki pour se blottir contre. Natsuki s'accrocha aux hanches de Shizuru et se laissa envahir par le parfum de Shizuru.

Shizuru s'écarta de Natsuki et se mit à inspecter Natsuki

- Tu as mal ? Ta tête, ca va ? Et ton bras ne s'est pas… Natsuki coupa Shizuru par un baiser chaste.

- Maintenant que tu es là, tout va bien. Murmura Natsuki en collant son front contre celui de Shizuru.

Elles restèrent comme ca avant qu'un policier les interrompent pour leurs dirent que le procès allait commencer.

**Un chapitre pour débuter la rentrée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des com's !!**


	18. Chapitre 18 Le tribunal

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre XVIII**

Natsuki s'asseya derrière une table suivit de son avocat. Elle fut heureuse de découvrir dans sa rangée tous ses amis de longues dates ainsi que Shizuru qui lui sourit.

Son regard se tourna vers l'autre rangée où elle reconnut Smith et d'autres hommes qui n'allaient pas l'aider.

Les jurés rentrèrent et se placèrent en face des deux rangées.

Le juge prit son marteau et frappa contre le petit socle en bois.

- L'Affaire 6456 est ouverte. Veuillez évoquer les faits. Dit le juge

Un petit homme parmi le jury se leva et prit la parole

- Mlle Kuga Natsuki ici présente est suspectée du meurtre de Kuga Akio son père…

La présentation du crime se poursuivit et dura un bon quart d'heure. Natsuki elle serra les dents ne pouvant supporter tous ces mensonges.

Le juge ordonna à Smith de se levé et d'énoncer les preuves. Ce dernier s'en donna à cœur joie.

- Les preuves nous montrent que l'accusée est rentrée à 18h17 chez la victime et est ressortie précipitamment à peine cinq minutes plus tard selon les témoins présents. Ces derniers auraient d'ailleurs entendue un coup de feu provenant de la maison alors que l'accusée y était encore.

Les policiers ont retrouvés la victime morte sur le plancher, une balle logée dans la tête et une autre dans le mur.

Smith se rassit alors avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres ce qui irrita Natsuki et Shizuru.

- L'avocat de l'accusée peut parler. Déclara le juge

L'avocat se leva et marcha à travers la pièce pour finalement se trouver devant Smith

- Mr Smith, vous venez de nous évoquer les preuves mais il me semble que vous nous avez omis quelque chose d'important. L'avocat se tourna vers le jury. En effet, la balle retrouvée logée dans le mur et celle dans le crâne de la victime n'étaient pas identiques donc ne provenaient pas de la même arme. Et sur deux coups de feu, un était silencieux, quel intérêt ? De plus, quand nous avons trouvés Mlle Kuga, elle possédait l'arme où la balle était logée dans le mur. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer cela Mr Smith ?

Ce dernier était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les hommes étaient censés tué l'homme avec la même arme.

- Il…il y a de grandes chances que…que Mlle Kuga s'est débarrassée de la seconde arme…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car l'avocat l'a coupé

- Mais chaque arme est différente n'es-ce pas ? Cela fonctionne aussi sur les balles et la poudre alors expliquez moi pourquoi les seules traces de poudre retrouvée chez ma cliente provenaient de l'arme qui n'a pas tué la victime ?

- Peut-être que l'accusée à réussi à trouver un moyen pour…

- Pour retirer les traces de poudres d'une arme bien distinguée ? L'avocat se tourna alors de nouveau vers le juré. Ce serait une première !

- Objection votre honneur ! S'exclama l'avocat de Smith

- Objection rejetée, continué. Répondit le juge en s'adressant à L'avocat de Natsuki

- Merci votre honneur mais je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouté pour le moment. Et sur ce il se rassit

- Bien, alors nous allons interroger les témoins. Conclut le juge

Une femme s'approcha de la barre et elle attendit que le juge prenne la parole.

- Veuillez nous décrire ce que vous avez vu

- Je faisais mon jogging dans la rue quand j'ai aperçu de loin une jeune femme rentrer furieusement dans une maison. Il s'est écoulé à peine deux minutes avant que j'entende un coup de feu et elle est sortie quelques secondes plus tard en rangeant quelque chose entre ses vêtements.

- Reconnaissez-vous cette femme ? Demanda le juge en désignant d'un signe de tête Natsuki

- Oui votre honneur, c'est bien elle

- Très bien vous pouvez vous rassoir.

Et une dizaine de personnes passèrent à la barre avec le même témoignage.

Natsuki fut appelée à la barre à son tour et l'avocat de Smith se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

- Mlle Kuga, pouvez-vous nous expliquez ce que vous faisiez sur les lieux du crime ?

- J'étais parti le voir pour lui demander de nous laissez tranquilles.

- Nous ?

- Moi et Mlle Fujino. Dit Natsuki en faisant bien attention de ne pas être trop familière

- Que vous a-t-il fait ?

Natsuki commençait à bouillonner de l'intérieur

- Il m'a tout simplement ruiné et m'a plus d'une fois menacée.

- N'es-ce pas une preuve suffisante pour commettre un crime ? Demanda l'avocat en se tournant vers le jury

- Je ne l'aurai jamais tué ! Contesta Natsuki. Son visage et ses yeux exprimaient la vérité qu'elle voulait affirmer

- Vous êtes vraiment une grande manipulatrice, vous pensez peut-être que parce que vous avez embobiné Mlle Fujino, vous allez réussir à nous avoir ?

- Objection votre honneur ! S'exclama l'avocat de Natsuki

- Objection accordée, le jury ne prendra pas en compte les paroles dites.

Smith se retourna légèrement de son siège pour apercevoir une Shizuru troublée. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. _J'ai gagné !_

- J'en ai finit avec l'accusé

- Très bien, nous allons interroger les témoins de l'accusée.

Sur ce, Mai s'approcha de la barre et l'avocat de Natsuki se releva.

- Mlle Tokiha, vous êtes l'amie d'enfance de ma cliente, pouvez nous la décrire ? Demanda l'avocat

- Eh bien…Mlle Kuga à été pendant longtemps une solitaire mais quand je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai appris à la connaître et j'ai découvert qu'elle avait un cœur d'or malgré ses airs grincheuse.

- Selon vous, ma cliente aurait –elle put tuée Kuga Akio ?

- Jamais ! Menacé oui mais tué non.

- Très bien.

Et d'autres amis de Natsuki allèrent à la barre. Ce fut au tour de Shizuru d'y aller. Toutes les personnes dans la salle retinrent leur souffle

- Mlle Fujino, depuis quand connaissé vous ma cliente et décrivé votre relation

Les rares journalistes au fond s'apprêtaient à écrire tout ce qu'ils entendaient comme des vautours

- Ara, je m'étais incrustée dans la foule et j'étais entrain de traverser un pont quand on m'a poussée. Je suis alors tombée en chute libre et Nat…Mlle Kuga à sautée à ses risques et périls et m'a rattrapée. L'impact lui a déboitée l'épaule. Concernant notre relation, je vous dirai juste quelle est bien plus qu'amicale, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Pensez vous qu'elle aurait pu tuée Kuga Akio ?

- Non, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça

- Très bien, ce sera tout.

Shizuru revint à sa place.

Un débat se poursuivit encore avant que le jury déclare qu'il allait réfléchir à son verdict.

Ils sortirent alors tous de la salle

**On va enfin savoir si Smith va gagner ou pas ! Laissez des com's**


	19. Chapitre 19 Une fin, un recommencement

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre XIX**

Shizuru prit la main de Natsuki et lui offrit un de ses vrais sourires qui rassuraient Natsuki. Malgré ses apparences calmes, Shizuru savait parfaitement que Natsuki était très stressées.

Un petit homme chauve et avec des lunettes s'approcha de la foule qui s'était formée

- Messieurs, mesdames, le jury à fait son choix, veuillez retournez dans la salle. Annonça l'homme avant de retourner dans la pièce.

Natsuki posa un léger baiser sur la joue de Shizuru. Elle savait que si le jury voulait l'emprisonner, elle ne pourra surement plus approcher Shizuru comme ça. Shizuru elle fut légèrement surprise du geste de son amie. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir le contact avec Natsuki mais celui-ci fut retirer trop rapidement à son goût à cause des policiers qui avaient à nouveau embarquée Natsuki.

Shizuru suivit le mouvement et réussit à s'asseoir juste derrière Natsuki. Elle tendit sa main et caressa la joue par derrière. Natsuki pencha sa joue contre la main et ferma les yeux.

Un bruit sourd interrompît leur moment de tendresse. Le juge frappait le socle en bois avec son marteau provoquant un silence désagréable à s'installer.

Le juge prit la parole

- Après de longues minutes de réflexions, le juré et moi-même déclarons Kuga Natsuki…

Tout le monde coupa son souffle.

- … Non-coupable du meurtre de Kuga Akio. Fini le juge

Natsuki se leva automatiquement, pensant rêvée. Elle se retourna pour voir Shizuru tout aussi surprise qu'elle mais qui ne tarda pas à arborer un large sourire. Natsuki comprit alors que s'était vrai, qu'elle était libre. Un policier s'approcha d'elle pour lui retirer ses menottes. Une fois fait, Natsuki contourna les longs bancs pour faire face à Shizuru. Natsuki ne tint plus et se jeta dans les bras de Shizuru. _Je vais pouvoir rester comme ça toute ma vie_ pensa t elle dans les bras de sa bien aimée mais ses pensées s'interrompirent quand elle sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de son visage alors elle s'écarta légèrement pour apercevoir Shizuru en larme, ses yeux exprimaient la joie pur. Natsuki allait embrasser Shizuru mais un bruit sourd survint et elle tomba au sol sous le regard horrifié de Shizuru. Une douleur aiguë s'empara de son dos.

- NATSUKI !! Shizuru cria en se précipitant sur Natsuki. Cette dernière était sur le ventre et avait l'impression que son dos était en feu.

Des cris surgirent de la salle et la majorité des regards se tourna vers l'homme qui avait déjà été mis à terre. Celui-ci portait des petites lunettes, avait des cheveux blonds et un regard de fou sur son visage. Smith.

Shizuru souleva tant bien que mal le t-shirt de Natsuki pour découvrir avec horreur un trou dans son dos où le sang jaillissait. Shizuru plaqua ses mains contre la blessure pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

Plusieurs sirènes survinrent et quelques secondes plus tard, des ambulanciers et des médecins entouraient Natsuki. Cette dernière avait perdu connaissance depuis qu'elle avait atterrie au sol.

Les ambulanciers soulevèrent le corps de Natsuki et l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance suivit de près par Shizuru qui dut se battre pour réussir à y monter.

* * *

Shizuru était assise dans un couloir. Les larmes continuèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir protéger Natsuki. Cette dernière s'était à peine remise de ses blessures qu'elle devait retourner à l'hôpital. Mais au moins, maintenant que Smith venait d'être arrêté, Shizuru savait qu'elles allaient enfin êtres tranquilles.

Un chirurgien s'approcha d'elle

- Mlle Fujino ? Demanda t-il

- Comment va-t-elle docteur ?

- L'opération à été un succès, vous pouvez allez la voir.

- Merci docteur

Et Shizuru se précipita dans les couloirs pour finalement atteindre la chambre de Natsuki. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et rentra.

Natsuki était couchée sur son lit, branchée par de nombreuses machines, encore. Shizuru ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la scène qui s'était déroulée il y a quelques semaines, suite à l'accident de moto de Natsuki.

Shizuru s'assit sur la chaise et caressa le visage endormi de Natsuki. Ce geste le réveilla. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers Shizuru. Elle sourit et essuya les larmes de Shizuru.

- C'est fini Natsuki, c'est fini. Murmura Shizuru en posant sa main sur celle de Natsuki

- Non Shizuru…tout va enfin commencer. Finit Natsuki avec un grand sourire que Shizuru s'empressa de lui rendre.

Shizuru se pencha en avant et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Natsuki.

- Quand tu sortiras d'ici, je voudrais que l'on retourne à cette plage. Murmura Shizuru en posant son front contre celui de Natsuki.

Natsuki, elle fut surprise de la déclaration de Shizuru mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle sourit.

- Bien sur ! Murmura t elle à son tour.

Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Shizuru décide de briser son silence. Elle s'assit sur le lit et fit face à Natsuki.

- Je t'aime Natsuki… Annonça Shizuru avec un grand sourire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le disait à Natsuki mais il y avait tellement de sentiment que Natsuki était émue.

-…et je ne veux plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu es la première et la seule personne qui me rend comme ça. Finit Shizuru avec un grand sourire

Natsuki sourit à cette déclaration et s'approcha de Shizuru

- Je t'aime aussi plus que tout. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance et je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. Dit Natsuki en se penchant en avant pour finalement poser ses lèvres contre celles de Shizuru.

**La fin ne devrait pas tarder ;) **

**Laissez moi des com's !**


	20. Chapitre 20 The end

**Celle qu'elle est**

**Chapitre XX**

Shizuru installa les serviettes sur le sable pendant que Natsuki planta le parasol à côté de celles-ci.

L'été était déjà arrivé et Shizuru en avait profité pour renouveler sa demande à Natsuki. Maintenant que ces blessures étaient guéries, il n'y avait plus de risques d'infections. De plus, la plage était toujours déserte.

Shizuru portait un maillot de bain deux pièces mauve et Natsuki portait un maillot de bain deux pièces aussi mais bleu foncé et incroyablement sexy selon Shizuru.

Shizuru se rappela encore quand elles étaient allée au centre ville pour acheter les maillots de bain, elle se souvenait aussi que Natsuki s'était absentée une demi-heure parce qu'elle avait apparemment oubliée quelque chose…

- On y va ? Demanda Shizuru en s'approchant de Natsuki avec un sourire malicieux

- Aller où ? Questionna Natsuki qui connaissait d'avance la réponse

- Se baigner voyons ! Shizuru attrapa le bras de Natsuki et commença à la trainer vers la mer

Natsuki eut un long frisson dans le dos quand elle aperçut les vagues s'échouer contre la plage. Elle dégagea alors son bras de l'emprise de Shizuru et s'arrêta. Shizuru soupira et observa Natsuki. Shizuru eut l'impression que son cœur allait fondre a la vue d'une Natsuki au bord des larmes.

- Natsuki ? Shizuru se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras

- …J'ai peur… Murmura Natsuki à l'oreille de Shizuru

Cette dernière s'écarta un peu et posa sa main contre la joue de Natsuki

- Regarde-moi Natsuki. Celle-ci releva son regard pour tomber dans celui cramoisi. Je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien

Natsuki se calma alors presque automatiquement et replongea dans les bras de Shizuru.

Shizuru prit les mains de Natsuki dans les siennes et s'écarta d'elle avec un grand sourire

- Regarde-moi murmura Shizuru

Alors Shizuru marcha à l'envers pour ne pas lâcher les mains de Natsuki et pour ne pas laisser tomber le regard d'émeraude dans la mer. Natsuki suivit le mouvement et avança tout doucement sans briser le contact visuel avec Shizuru.

Shizuru sentit de l'eau claquer contre ses chevilles mais elle continua, au bout de quelques secondes, elles avaient de l'au jusqu'à la taille.

- Tu as réussi Natsuki. Murmura Shizuru

Natsuki brisa alors le contact visuel et observa l'eau chaude. Elle lâcha une des mains de Shizuru et toucha l'eau. Mais Natsuki se rappela sa chute et…

- Shizuru, je crois que je vais sortir, c'est juste que…

Shizuru prit le menton de Natsuki dans sa main et lui releva la tête.

- C'est bon Natsuki, je pense que ce que tu viens de faire quelque chose de très dur. Shizuru offrit un doux sourire à Natsuki mais cette dernière ne lui rendait pas. Son visage avait pali, elle se sentait vraiment pas bien. Shizuru le vit et tira Natsuki hors de l'eau puis la fit s'asseoir sur sa serviette. Natsuki avait automatiquement enroulé les bras autour de ses jambes et regarder vers la mer, elle était terrifié.

Shizuru prit une autre serviette et l'enroula autour des épaules de Natsuki. Puis elle s'assit à côté de Natsuki et entoura son bras autour des épaules de Natsuki pour la serrer contre elle.

- Excuse-moi Natsuki, je… Shizuru se fit couper par une voix rauque

- Merci Shizuru, je me demande ce que j'aurai fait sans toi. Je suis sur que je n'aurai plus été là . Murmura Natsuki dans le cou de Shizuru

Cette dernière fut surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre

- Na-tsu-ki, tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses. Dit Shizuru en tournant la tête de Natsuki vers elle.

Natsuki plongea son regard dans celui de Shizuru et se pencha vers une paire de lèvre pulpeuse.

Le baiser chaste devint vite fougueux et Natsuki dut le briser pour reprendre une bouffée d'air.

Natsuki se pencha en arrière et attrapa son sac. Elle en sortit quelque chose que Shizuru ne put identifier car Natsuki l'avait caché dans son dos.

- Shizuru ?

- Oui ?

Natsuki s'assit de façon à être en face de Shizuru

- Shizuru, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, ma vie s'est petit à petit illuminée et comme tu viens d'en être témoin, j'ai même affrontée ma pire phobie grâce à toi. Tu m'as soutenu dans mes moments difficiles et c'est pourquoi, Natsuki montra l'objet à Shizuru qui n'était autre qu'une petite boîte en velours, je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Shizuru était encore tétanisé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Les joues de Natsuki étaient en feu mais elle s'en ficha alors elle souleva le boîtier pour que Shizuru découvre une bague en platine portant un petit rubis.

Natsuki commençait à s'inquiéter du silence de sa petite amie. _Elle va dire non, je le savais mais…_

- Natsuki…je…

- C'est la bague qui ne va pas ? Je suis vraiment désolée mais comme mon père m'a pris mon argent, je n'ai pas pu te payer la bague que tu méritais et je… Elle se fit couper par une paire de lèvre, elle sentit un liquide couler sur ses joues alors elle s'écarta pour découvrir une Shizuru en larmes avec une rougeur fulgurante sur ses joues et un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres

- Ara, Natsuki ne devrait pas dire de telles bêtises, ce n'est pas comme si je me souciais de ton argent.

- Alors c'est… ? Demanda Natsuki complètement perdu

- Oui. Termina Shizuru avec son plus beau sourire

Natsuki sentit comme des papillons voler dans son estomac, des larmes commençaient aussi à couler sur ses joues. Elle sortit alors la bague de son socle, elle prit la main gauche de Shizuru et glissa la bague à l'annulaire. Shizuru n'en pouvait plus, elle encercla ses bras autour de Natsuki et l'embrassa passionnément.

Quelques heures plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux couchées et regardèrent le coucher de soleil. Ce fut ici qu'une petite fille s'est éteinte, c'est ici qu'une jeune femme s'est renouvelée.

* * *

**Je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie, qui m'ont corrigée et qui m'ont encouragée du début à la fin. **

**J'espère sincèrement que cette fin était dans vos attentes (même si elle était courte). Laissez vos com's**


End file.
